Mistaken
by rushed
Summary: Bella develops her first crush on Edward, a beautiful boy at school. Unfortunately it appears he has a girlfriend Tanya, and a sister who will never speak to her again if she finds out. A sweet little romance for Edward & Bella fans.
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1**

**Bella's POV**

It was always strange to me that people could develop crushes when they barely even knew someone. _Love at First Sight_, just made no sense. That was, until the day I first saw Edward Cullen. It didn't help that he was a year ahead of me at school, just about to graduate. But what did help was that since moving to Forks I had become best friends with his sister Alice.

Alice and I were complete opposites, honestly I'm not sure how we even became friends. My complete inability to put together a coordinated outfit drove her crazy on a regular basis. On the other hand you would think the fact that she was so obsessed about clothes and fashion and appearance would have sent me running, but there was something about this sweet, luminous girl that drew me to her right from the beginning.

But I digress, Edward Cullen, Alice's older brother by only 12 months. So really, he wasn't that much older than me as I'm a few months older than Alice. So there was practically no age gap whatsoever – just the mere fact that he was a senior and I was not provided the line in the sand.

The first time I saw Edward I wouldn't have guessed he was Alice's brother, there was no family resemblance. She was a tiny little thing with spiky hair and a delicate high pitched voice that would forever make her sound like a child. He was…well, different altogether. I had met Alice on my first day at school. She was the shining beacon in the dreariness that had been my first few hours of hell at Forks High School. What I was thinking coming here I really had no idea, but my mother needed some space with her new husband and so I decided to spend some time with my father.

Alice had met me in Biology and invited me to sit with her at lunch. By the second day I realized I was really enjoying her company so I continued to sit with her. We were sitting eating our meals with several of her friends on the Wednesday when a tall rather breathtaking boy walked towards our table. Jessica, one of the other girls who I really hadn't taken a liking to, immediately dropped her sandwich, picked up her drink and started playing with the straw as seductively as she could. She looked ridiculous. She looked up at him with wide eyes and took a sip, then purred at him, "Hi Edward." It was a little embarrassing really and not at all obvious!

"Oh…..er…Hi Jess." Edward's voice was smooth, but dismissive, I liked that immediately. Jessica was pretty in an obvious cheer leader kind of way. He looked like the type who usually fell for the charms of these vapid girls, so I was impressed when he put his arm on Alice's shoulder and ignored Jessica. At this stage I still had no idea who he was and how he knew Alice.

"I'm leaving early today so are you right to get a lift home or something." He said looking down at Alice. She seemed wholly unaffected by him.

"Oh sure" she chimed, "maybe Jess or Bella could give me a ride." Alice motioned in my direction, he looked at me briefly.

There was a small scowl on his face, I guess as he realized he had no idea who I was. But Jessica jumped in quickly, "I can give you a lift home Alice." She didn't take her eyes off Edward, but he wasn't paying her any attention. His eyes flicked back towards me briefly and then he left the table.

"Oh my god your brother is so hot," Jess breathed. I thought she was going to slide right off her chair.

Alice just looked up at her and smiled. There was a slight note of condescension in that smile that I doubt Jessica noticed. It looked like Jessica's gushing bothered Alice. But I had certainly wanted to turn around and ask a million questions about the tall bronze haired boy with the dazzling green eyes.

And so that's how it had started. I hadn't even met him, exchanged more than one glance with him, even spoken to him. But I was unmistakably drawn to him.

As Alice and I walked out of the cafeteria together she started in on Jessica, "god it's just embarrassing the way she acts around Edward. She's had this ridiculous crush on him for years and he can't stand her. I just wish she'd take the hint and leave him the hell alone instead of always throwing herself at him, it's seriously embarrassing."

I laughed at this while making a mental note not to gush in front of Alice or throw myself at him. It would get me nowhere with either of them.

"Well have fun in English, geek." She was chastising me about taking a senior English class. I had always loved reading and intended on taking an English Literature major should I go to College.

This was the first English class for the week after a special assembly of the students had interrupted our class on Monday afternoon. I was a little nervous as the students in this class would all be new again being that they were seniors. But hey, I was getting used to being the new girl now so one more time this week wouldn't kill me. And Forks high school was so small that I was bound to recognize a few faces anyway.

I figured it best to enter the classroom as late as possible. While I didn't want to make an entrance I didn't want to take someone's seat. It was just easier to hang back and wait a little.

When I finally walked into the classroom there he sat, Edward Cullen, looking just as glorious as he had at lunch. He sat there on his own, listening to his ipod, ignoring the noisy students around him. He didn't look at the door when I entered, although many of the others did. I found my way to the teacher's desk and introduced myself.

As he pointed me in the direction of a spare desk he decided to introduce me to the class.

"Everyone, this is Bella Swan, she has just moved to Forks from Phoenix." I cringed in discomfort as he drew attention to my arrival. Honestly, why did teachers do that shit, at least he didn't point out I was a junior, my cheeks felt warm enough as it was. I was hoping with age my habit of blushing when attention was drawn in my direction would disappear, however in the last week it seemed to have been a lot worse.

I wasn't the last to arrive. Just after I took my seat the most stunning girl I had ever seen sauntered into the classroom after I had sat down. She had strawberry blonde curls that came half way down her back and a sweet angelic face. She confidently walked towards the spare seat next to Edward. Finally he removed the ear phones from his ears. He smiled warmly at her but I got the impression he was trying to apologize for something. I couldn't see the response on her face but I did see her run her fingers slowly across his jawline.

"Glad you could join us Miss Denali" said the teacher, he wasn't looking too pleased that she was late. But I got the impression she wasn't phased by the censure, all she had to do was smile and she would be back in his good graces.

Now I knew why Edward didn't pay any attention to Jessica Stanley. And from the way he looked at her I gathered he wouldn't be paying me any attention either.

**Edward's POV**

Honestly, Alice's little friends had gotten on my nerves before but Jessica Stanley was really starting to piss me off. She had spent the last three years following me around like a puppy. Actually, puppy didn't quite cut it, bull mastiff was a more appropriate canine reference. She was almost stalker material. It was at the point where I almost couldn't speak to Alice during school for fear that I might get mauled by her. And some of her other friends weren't much better, but at least as they got older a few of them had gained boyfriends of their own so it had become less of an issue.

It was a shame really because I got on really well with Alice, always had. She was great at taking my shit but when I needed to have a serious conversation with her she had an emotional intelligence that was beyond her years. She was always great at giving advice….oh and shit, but that just made her more fun.

She was delighted one Monday afternoon when we had driven home from school sprouting about a new project. Clearly it had involved fashion, otherwise she wouldn't be quite as excited. A new student had started at school and she decided she had no idea about clothing. She was excited because her new friend was an 'angel' as she'd described her and she had a feeling they were going to be fabulous friends.

Her name was Bella Swan, she was of course the police chief's daughter. One or two of my mates from school had mentioned her, but I was yet to see her for myself.

"Seriously Alice, people don't actually do this sort of shit to their friends."

"Edward, seriously you should see this girl. She has no idea how to dress, and I'm pretty sure she has no idea that half of the guys in our year are gawking at her either. She seems so shy it's adorable. You should have seen Mike Newton staring at her with his big puppy eyes."

"Alice, I'm sure if half the guys at school were checking her out she doesn't need your help."

"Whatever Edward…."

Our conversation trailed off but I could see the determined look on Alice's face and I started to feel a little sorry for Bella Swan.

On Wednesday I couldn't avoid having to speak to Alice during lunch. That meant having to be in range of Jessica Stanley. Oh well, if I made it quick perhaps I'd get away unscathed. No such luck, she had me in her sights before I was anywhere near Alice.

"Hi Edward." She said lasciviously. Egh, if only she knew how ridiculous she sounded. Couldn't she tell I had no interest in her whatsoever. Clearly she was stupid. That's what I hated most about some of Alice's friends – they giggled too much, spent far too much time in the toilets doing their hair, or whatever it is girls do in the toilets, and worried far too much about what they fucking looked like to notice that they just looked stupid.

Ignoring her just wasn't an option so I said hello and delivered my message to Alice as swiftly as I could. I wasn't in the habit of looking around the table at Alice's friends, it was easier not to get leered at. But Alice motioned to Jess and another girl's direction when she suggested she could probably get a lift home with either of them. I assumed the other girl must be the new girl, Bella. Knowing what Alice's friends were like I only gave her a rudimentary glance. I should have taken a better look. Fuck. It bothered me that Alice thought she needed to meddle with that.

I could understand why half the boys at school had been checking her out. I was just wondering what the fuck was wrong with the other half. But I knew I couldn't stick around to take a better look so I got out of there as quickly as I could. She was probably in the same vein as Jessica Stanley anyway, an airhead with too much time spent preening in front of a mirror. And besides, I had my own problems to deal with.

Speaking of which I was really going to have to start dealing with them head on. And given that I had my next class with that problem I'd better go.

As I sat down in English I left my head phones in, there was still a few minutes before class officially started so I sat there ignoring everyone around me staring out the window. I vaguely heard the teacher make an announcement of some sort but I was a million miles away. And then Tanya walked in. Late as usual, but her ability to get away with it never ceased to amaze me. I pulled my earphones out sat up and smiled at her. It was the least I could do. She affectionately ran her fingers across my jawline, and sighed heavily before sitting down next to me.

At some point during the class I noticed a strange looking brunette sitting two rows in front of me, long brown hair flowing down her back. I could see her hand running several strands through her fingers, twisting it around, as if nervous. I had been attending this class long enough to know that that head didn't usually belong here. As she turned her head slightly to look at the teacher I realized it was Bella Swan. _What the….._

Well, that certainly put the cat among the pigeons. As much as I loved her, I didn't expect one of the girls in Alice's social circle to be taking a Senior English class. Bella Swan was all of a sudden looking very attractive.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

**BPOV:**

"So, your group assignments are due in four weeks and I want a progress report in two. Bella, can you team up with Sarah beside you and join her group?" I looked at the girl next to me and nodded.

The bell rang and people started to bustle around me. I watched Edward get up and leave with the girl, whose name I figured out was Tanya. It looked like they were deep in conversation, he casually threw his arm around her shoulders as they walked out. My heart sank a little, but really I had no idea why, I hadn't even met him yet.

"We're meeting here tomorrow at lunch time to discuss who's doing what. See you then." Sarah smiled sweetly at me and walked out of the classroom. Oh god, why couldn't I just be left to do my work in peace.

As I entered the English room at lunch time the next day I was suprised to see Edward sitting waiting for the rest of the group to turn up. I hesitated before I entered, thinking maybe I had the wrong room. But at that moment he looked up at me and smirked. The crooked smile was breathtaking, and it somehow drew me into the room towards him.

"You must be Bella," his voice was smooth, and reassuring. I got the impression he could tell I was nervous.

"Yeah, hi."

"I'm Edward Cullen." No need for introductions, I know exactly who you are. Up close he was even more amazing to look at. I could feel my cheeks warming as I walked towards where he was seated and I sat down next to him.

"You're Alice's brother." Oh for god's sake Bella, couldn't you have made it a little more interesting than that!

"Yeah, one of them." God, don't tell me there were more of them. "You're Alice's new friend." Great, he knew I was a junior then.

"Yeah. She's kind of taken me under her wing."

He leaned towards me as if he was going to let me in on a secret, "be careful with that, she can get a little carried away some times," he whispered protectively. I wasn't entirely sure what he meant but I didn't have a chance to ask as Sarah and another boy from class entered the room.

They started to discuss the assignment and I breathed a sigh of relief that it was a subject I knew, Jane Austen, Persuasion. At least now I wouldn't look like a complete idiot in front of Edward. I had been worried that I wouldn't be able to contribute, but I should hold my own pretty well on this one.

EPOV

Bella's skin was so pale you could have sworn she'd lived in Forks all of her life. But her cheeks remained flushed the entire time we were discussing our English project. It was incredibly appealing. And it made it very difficult to concentrate.

On the way home from school I couldn't help myself, I had to ask Alice about Bella. She'd be all over me if she knew I was showing any real interest.

"So, how's your little project going?" This was bound to get her to talk, but should be subtle enough that she didn't understand my true intentions.

"Who, Bella?"

"Hmmm, Bella." Even saying her name was making me more interested. Geez, calm down Cullen. This isn't like you!

"I don't know, why don't you tell me? How did she look in English today?" I wasn't expecting that answer. I looked across at her trying to ascertain if she was fishing. It didn't seem so, but I obviously hesitated long enough that she felt she needed to explain her comment. "She mentioned you were in her English class and you were doing an assignment together."

Hmmm, so she'd mentioned me. "Well she certainly didn't look like you'd gotten your claws into her," I smirked at her throwing her a sideways glance.

"I think she might be a bit of a lost cause. She's not as shy as I first thought, she's more stubborn than I gave her credit for. She has absolutely no clue how pretty she is, it's like none of the boys in Phoenix ever looked sideways at her. But I really like her. She's coming for dinner tomorrow night, we're going to do some study together."

"You…..study……on a Friday night?" Bella was clearly having a good influence on my sister, study had never really been her thing. Particularly not on a Friday night. And being unaware how pretty you are could only be a good thing I thought to myself. Better than acting like Jessica Stanley who knew she was good looking.

I had made plans tomorrow night, but knowing Bella was coming I would make an effort to be home.

BPOV

Alice and I went straight home to her place after school on Friday. I had butterflies in my stomach the entire way. I couldn't quite figure out what was wrong with me. This was an entirely new feeling and I wasn't sure how to deal with it. Surely it would wear off. Besides, Edward had a girlfriend, there was no point in getting too caught up in what was obviously my very first crush.

As we arrived I noticed the shiny silver car in the drive way that Alice usually arrived at school in. Great, that meant Edward was home. Part of me was hoping he wouldn't be here, but I knew if he wasn't I would have been disappointed. Oh well, surely the more I saw him the more I'd realize that he had no interest in me, he was in love with his beautiful girlfriend and that they were perfect for each other. I'd soon be over it.

Alice's house was beautiful. Lots of floor to ceiling windows, light streaming into the open plan living space. At the back of the main living space just in front of a wall of sliding glass doors that looked out onto a huge verandah there was a huge grand piano. I didn't think that much about it other that it looked like a beautiful ornament. Alice's mother Esme, came out of the kitchen to meet us, Edward was nowhere to be seen, but I could hear music coming from a room upstairs so I assumed he was in his bedroom.

Alice dragged me upstairs to take me on a tour of the house and show me her bedroom. I knew all she wanted to do was play dress ups. We went up two flights of stairs. As we walked along a wide hall way she pointed to a door on the right that was slightly ajar. "That's Edward's room." Sounded like he might have good taste in music. She turned to the door on the left and walked in, "this is my room," she said proudly as if I should be impressed. Wanting to please my new friend I acted impressed at the little things she pointed out.

I was sitting on her bed with my back to the door not realizing we were being watched. "So, have you shown her your over sized wardrobe yet?" the smooth voice came from behind. When I turned around Edward was propped up against the door frame. He looked so god damned cute standing there with his mussed up hair, and navy blue t-shirt that seemed to cling to his well defined chest, which up until this point I had not noticed. Probably because I hadn't yet gotten beyond his face. Why did he have to get better looking each time I saw him.

I blushed and quickly turned away, "Hi Edward" I muttered quickly trying to at least sound polite. I reminded myself that he was just Alice's brother, she would hate it if I had a crush on him, and he had a girlfriend anyway. Really I had to just start treating him as if he were a normal human being, not a god.

He crossed the floor in two steps and flopped himself down onto Alice's bed beside me, lying on his side propping himself up on his left arm. He really was making this very difficult for me. He looked unbelievably sexy. "So, have you finished your part of our assignment yet?" He was directing a question at me.

"Um, yeah, almost."

"Crap, I haven't even started yet. Maybe you could do my part as well." He grinned at me cheekily, I relaxed a little as he started to joke around.

"Fat chance Edward!" I grinned back. There was no point in acting like a nervous teenager in front of him. Even though that's clearly what I was.

"Well, maybe you could give me a few pointers?" Was he asking me for help, god, I didn't want to seem like that much of a geek.

"I'm sure you'll do just fine," I said.

"Mum wants to know if Tanya is coming for dinner tonight." I almost forgot Alice was in the room with us, and I had almost blocked out the existence of Edward's unbelievably good looking girlfriend. Ah well.

"Nup. But can you remind her Emmett and Rosalie are coming."

Alice spun around with her hands on her hips. "In case you hadn't noticed, we're busy. Get off your lazy ass and go and tell her yourself."

Edward just grinned good naturedly at his younger sister stood up and left the room. "See you at dinner Swan."

Alice ignored him and kept prattling about her shoe collection. She didn't notice that I was almost hyperventilating. No one ever called me by my last name, if it was shortened it was usually to Bells. I liked it.

Emmett, I found out at dinner was the other Cullen brother. Equally as good looking as his younger brother, but in an altogether different way. He was far more confident, less vulnerable than Edward. He was more muscular, his frame not as slender. He was with his fiancée Rosalie, another breathtaking blonde.

What was it with this family and the people they were dating? They were all unbelievably attractive, including Alice's father Carlisle and mother Esme. I had to admit that I was feeling altogether like the ugly duckling sitting here amongst these beautiful creatures. But at no point did any of them make me feel anything less than they were.

They were busily discussing the upcoming nuptials between Emmett and Rosalie. They were high school sweethearts and were due to be married in a few weeks. The ceremony and the reception were being held on the Cullen property. Alice was a bridesmaid which she was incredibly excited about.

At the end of the night Rosalie graciously turned to me and insisted that I come to her wedding. It made me feel incredibly uncomfortable. I had only been in town for a week, and I was being invited to a wedding of two people I barely knew. But that seemed to be the way things were done in small towns, so I accepted.

Alice squealed in delight when she realized she would have an opportunity to play dress ups with me. "Ooooh, that's so exciting, do you have something to wear. If not, don't worry about a thing, I have so many things in my wardrobe that would look amazing on you. Oh, and we can do your hair and make up and, shoes, we can't forget the shoes……" it went on, she was unstoppable.

I looked at Edward and rolled my eyes. He grinned back at me, threw his arm around my shoulders, bent down and whispered in my ear "I told you to be careful Swan." He then dropped his arm and moved forward to say good night to his brother and future sister in law.

It was lucky Alice's father was a doctor as I was close to passing out. When Edward touched me it was as if an electric current ran through my body. The warmth of his body, although brief as the encounter was, was incredible. But it was his smell that I noticed the most, he smelled unbelievable. This was not helping.

"I should get going too," I said just after Emmett and Rosalie left, I really needed to get out of there and put some distance between Edward and I.

"No, you should stay. Mom is it OK if Bella stays?" She pleaded. I got the feeling her parents didn't often deny her what she wanted.

Esme nodded at her daughter, "of course sweet heart."

"I'd better give Charlie a call and let him know." I can't believed I caved in so easily. My Dad wouldn't mind I'm sure, he was going fishing tomorrow so he'd be out of the house at some ungodly hour in the morning anyway. "But I don't have any clean clothes."

"Oooh don't worry about that Bella." Alice looked delighted. Edward walked past me giving me a knowing look and grinned as if to say I told you so. I just rolled my eyes at him.

After we called my Dad we went upstairs to Alice's bedroom to go to bed, she immediately started to rummage through her draws, hopefully looking for some pajamas. She came out with clothes that looked more comfortable than I thought possible for something coming out of Alice's wardrobe. A cute stretchy cotton singlet top with buttons down the front and a pair of cotton boxers with flowers on them. Very comfortable I thought, particularly in comparison to Alice's satin number. We got changed and sat on her enormous bed and chatted as girls do when they have sleepovers.

Alice wanted to talk about boys, at least it wasn't clothes. She made me a little uncomfortable when she told me several of the boys in our year had asked her about me. Mike Newton in particular, Eric York and even Tyler. It took me a while to convince her that I had no interest in any of them. She didn't believe me.

"Oh come on Bella, you haven't got any history with them, you don't know what any of them looked like going through puberty, listening to their voices break and watching them deal with acne. It's so much easier for you. What about Mike?" She was pleading now. She was unstoppable when she had a bee in her bonnet.

"Well, he is very cute. But, I don't think I'm interested."

"Oh, that's no fun. What about any of the seniors, you have class with some of them." At this I bit my lip and looked down into my lap hoping she didn't notice my cheeks go red.

There was no way I could admit to her that I thought her brother was unbelievably good looking, and it was turning out he was a really great guy. I looked back up at her and shook my head, "nope." It looked like she believed me, phew. She wouldn't approve if I told her I thought her brother was divine.

"What about back in Phoenix? You must have left someone behind."

"No. Seriously I never really dated much." And that was a fact. None of the boys had ever seemed interested in me, they seemed to prefer the well tanned blondes over….well..me. I was just ordinary.

"Well, you said Mike was cute, I know he really likes you. So that's a start, I might have to keep working on that," she said mischievously.

"Keep working on what?" came that smooth voice from behind me. Why did he have to keep doing that? Edward was standing at the door again, he walked towards Alice's bed and sat down with us. Please don't let her say anything.

"Bella won't believe me that half the boys in school want to go out with her."

"Alice!" I wanted to dive under the covers and never come back out. Edward was the last person I wanted in the room for this conversation.

"Oh, I can assure you it's true Bella." he said to me, "I know one or two of my friends have definitely checked you out." Edward grinned at me cheekily.

EPOV:

I don't think Bella took me seriously when I said some of my friends had checked her out. She would have blushed if she thought it was true. Instead she kicked out with her leg and playfully tapped me so I almost fell off the bed.

Several friends had asked me about her, knowing she was friends with my little sister. But I could tell she was uncomfortable so I didn't go on chastising her. But I did make a mental note to ask Alice about their conversation later on. I had overheard Mike Newton's name. I just hoped she didn't fancy the little twat.

I stayed long enough to check Bella out in her sleeping attire and flirt a little. "Let me know when the pillow fight is due to start and I'll come back and watch," I said flirtatiously winking at Bella as I stood up. She looked mortified. Alice just screamed at me to get the fuck out.

That night I had trouble sleeping. I was finding Bella far more attractive than just the initial pretty face. I loved the way she blushed and got embarrassed easily, it was endearing and so different to the way Jessica Stanley threw herself at me. She had a vulnerability that was very desirable, yet she didn't act like a bumbling idiot who wasn't able to have a conversation around me. And she had looked so hot sitting on Alice's bed in those pajamas, if one could call them pajamas. I'd have to encourage this friendship with my sister as much as possible.

At school over the next couple of weeks I found myself making excuses to speak to Alice during the day, in the hope that Bella would be with her. This wasn't like me. Normally I avoided Alice due to Jessica, but I found myself willing to put up with that torture just so I could see Bella. It was ridiculous. I was drawn to this girl and I was finding it unnerving. I even started to scheme a little, bumping into them 'randomly' when I knew they would be together. On Wednesday I purposefully went and spoke to Alice towards the end of lunch, knowing that Bella and I had class together next and I could walk with her.

As I neared their table I saw Bella look up at me and smile sweetly. I nervously ran my hand through my hair and grinned back. Jessica was seated next to her and I'm quite sure thought I was grinning at her. Mike Newton was sitting on her other side. God help me.

"Alice, what's going on?"

"Nothing Edward. What do you want?" She knew me well enough to know that I didn't just make casual visits at school, but I had nothing.

"Nothing, just saying Hi." Just then the bell rang, thank god. It was about to get embarrassing. Her friends all stood up to head to their classes.

"See ya little one." I patted Alice on the head, she hated that.

"Piss off Edward," she spat at me good naturedly.

"You coming Swan?" I looked at Bella.

"Er, yeah." She picked up a couple of books and her tray and almost tripped as she walked from the table. Mike and Jessica just stood there gawking at me. Jessica's mouth was wide open looking from me to Bella and back. Good. Maybe now she'd get the hint. Mike had a scowl on his face, maybe I was too late. Mike had spent a lot more time with Bella since she had arrived than I had - maybe Bella liked the universally popular boy who looked altogether undeserving of the attention of such a lovely creature.

As I walked to class with Bella several people turned and watched us. The only other girl I normally walked anywhere with was Tanya, and lately we hadn't been doing that so much.

"So, Mike Newton huh?"

"Sorry?" She looked confused, this was a good sign.

"You and Mike Newton. He looked more than a little threatened back there in the cafeteria when I whisked you off."

"Oh god, did he?" She looked thoughtful for a few seconds, biting her lip. "He's really sweet and everything, but I'm really not interested."

"Ah, he'll be heart broken I'm sure." She wacked me across the chest playfully.

"So, have you finished your part of our assignment yet?" she asked seriously.

"As a matter of fact I have. Want to check it?"

She laughed "No, I'm sure it's fine. We can put it all together when we all meet on Friday. Unless you really want me to look at it before hand."

"Well, I wouldn't mind a second opinion," I said hopefully, finding this a good excuse to spend time with Bella.

"OK, how about tomorrow at lunch," she suggested.

"Good, I'll meet you in the caf and we can grab something to eat and then find somewhere to go through it."

"Sure." The colour in her cheeks rose again, god I loved that.

But ss I sat in English next to Tanya I was reminded of the predicament I was in.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews! It's always nice to know what people think.**

**Disclaimer – all characters owned by Stephenie Meyer (oops I forgot to add this to the first couple of chapters!!). And if you have read any of colplaywhore's work on fanfic you may see a little of her influence in my writing. If you haven't read any of her stories you really should, they're excellent.**

**CHAPTER 3**

**BPOV:**

"You ready Swan?" God it was unbelievable the affect Edward Cullen's voice had on me. He walked up behind me in the cafeteria and pinched my side before leaning casually on the counter next to me. He was so casual and relaxed and beautiful, and he made my heart flutter.

"Yeah, sure. Let me just get a drink and I'm done." As I walked over to the fridge to get a Coke I walked past a group of three girls, seniors. Tanya was one of them. I could see she looked from me to Edward and back and then the two other girls turned around and looked at me. The look on her face unnerved me. Clearly she saw the exchange between Edward and I and she wasn't overly be happy about it. I know I wouldn't have been if I was his girlfriend. But I had to keep reminding myself I was not.

I walked back to Edward and as we left the cafeteria I saw him wink at Tanya. I put as much distance between us as I could without seeming rude, I just didn't feel comfortable around him with her there.

It was a beautiful sunny day so we found a place to sit outside on the grass, it was surprisingly dry. Edward handed me his paper and then sat himself down on the ground with his long legs stretched out, leaning back on his hands he smiled up at me. His hair flopped down onto his face and he briefly ran his hand through it.

I crossed my legs as I sat down a couple of feet away from him and ate my lunch as I read his paper. Seeing Tanya in the cafeteria and the way she looked at me was a timely reminder that my relationship with Edward was strictly as the friend of his younger sister, and occasional English study partner. But that was it. I was far too plain for the beautiful boy sitting just beside me. I needed to get over it, it would hurt, but for my own sanity I had to do it.

Edward's paper was good. It was actually very good. As I sat there reading through it I had no idea why the hell he had asked me to read it.

"So what did you think Swan?"

"I think it'll do Cullen, looks like it comes up to standard." I had to get away from him, I was having trouble sitting there with the way he was leaning back so appealingly. "I have to go." I stood up and got out of there as quickly as I could.

Over the next couple of weeks I tried to distance myself as much as I could from Edward. But I was finding it difficult given that we had class together a few times a week and his sister was my best friend. I really needed to start paying more attention to the boys in my year. To the boys who were paying me attention, who weren't impossibly untouchable.

**EPOV:**

"So how's your live life little sis?" I wanted desperately to know what was going on with Bella and why she had barely spoken to me lately, but I couldn't ask Alice directly about her, she was far too smart for that.

"Oh god, there's NOTHING going on." She huffed and sat on the couch. Excellent it looked like she was willing to talk. "All of the boys are just still sooooo immature. I can't wait for you to go to college so you can bring some of your older college friends home."

"SO girls your age like older guys do you?"

"Yes, genius, in case you'd forgotten about all of my friends who have been salivating over you for years." That always made me uncomfortable. "Anyway, it's not so much about that but about meeting some boys who I didn't grow up with, I just can't get their acne out of my head. You were very lucky not to have had skin problems."

"So………Bella must be finding it easy then."

"What do you mean?" I winced, luckily I wasn't facing her, I was sitting at the piano getting ready to play. I needed to tread lightly otherwise she'd be onto me.

"Well, she doesn't have any history with any of them." With this she seemed to become fascinated, she got up off the lounge and came over and leant on the piano. I started to play a little so she didn't think I was very interested in her answer.

"That's exactly what I said to her!! At first she wasn't interested, not in anyone. But lately she seems to have been spending a lot of time with Mike Newton. I know she thinks he's cute. And he just adores her. I know he's going to ask her out soon I think he's just been a bit scared."

I had never experienced a pain like that in my chest before. Mike Newton, of all people. How could Bella be attracted to that dipshit. Anyone but him. Actually, not anyone but him, but definitely not him! I really needed to do something about this, but Bella appeared to have no interest in me.

"He's a little twat."

"Edward, he's a nice guy. He and Bella would be really cute together. He told me that he thinks you're interested in her that's why he hasn't asked her out yet, didn't think he'd stand a chance."

"Really, what did you say to that?"

"I just told him that you weren't interested because you were going away to college next year and didn't see the point of getting involved with anyone at this point." I just stared at her blankly. "What? That's what you told Tanya isn't it?"

She had a point. And she was right. What was the point in breaking both of our hearts when I went away to College in the Fall. But I was afraid it was a little bit late for that, for one of us at least.

As I watched Bella that week I could see she was paying Mike Newton more attention than any of the other boys she sat with at lunch. But there was something about her demeanor that looked a little sad, as if she was putting on an act of some description, I just couldn't tell what it was about, and I hadn't been close enough to her lately to ask.

One afternoon I was in the parking lot. For want of a better word I was loitering. Waiting for Bella, I had done it a lot lately. I just wanted to see her, it was the highlight and the lowlight of my day. The highlight because I got to see her, the lowlight because she would be driving away from me. Alice had caught a ride home so I knew I was safe to wait without being caught. I hung around reading random signs on one of the notice boards. When I could see Bella approaching I started to walk slowly to my car.

"Hi Edward." She had caught up to me, at least she wasn't avoiding me altogether.

"What's going on Bella. Haven't seen you around lately."

"Yeah, I know, been a bit busy." She looked up into my face and for a split second I thought she was really happy to see me, but the look seemed to turn to frustration.

At that moment, Bella stepped backward off the curb onto the road just as a car was coming up the driveway too fast. I lunged out for her and grabbed her arm and swung her back. I pulled her into me throwing my arms around her protectively. The feel of her body against mine was incredible, she fit perfectly into my embrace and I could smell her hair, almost feel the warmth of her body. It was exactly what I had been wanting to do for the last two months. My only regret was that the circumstances were different and she was in my embrace voluntarily.

"Bella, are you OK." She was breathing heavily, she appeared to be a little shocked. I couldn't tell whether it was from almost getting hit by a car or from my response.

She nodded and then looked up into my face with the saddest expression in her beautiful brown eyes. I thought she was about to cry, but she pushed herself away from me, breaking the hold my arms had around her.

"I'm OK Edward. Thanks." And she turned around in the direction of her car. I had to go after her.

"Bella wait!" She was at the door of her car by the time I caught her. "Are you sure you're OK."

"I'm fine." She looked like she was OK, she turned and smiled at me. I breathed a sigh of relief to see that beautiful smile, it had been a while since it had been aimed in my direction. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Sorry?"

"At the wedding. I'll see you there."

I'd completely forgotten she was coming. "Of course, yes. I'll be the one in the tux." Lame, lame joke Cullen. But I was on cloud nine now. Not only would I see Bella tomorrow, but I had just held her in my arms.


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

**BPOV:**

**Disclaimer: I've pinched all of the character's from Stephenie Meyer's Twilight.**

**CHAPTER 4**

**BPOV**

When I arrived at the Cullen's house on the day of Emmett and Rosalie's wedding their property looked amazing. The driveway was lined with hundreds of lanterns, all ready to have the fairy lights illuminate the way for guests. The front of the house was festooned with white flowers, mostly lilies, and larger white lanterns hanging from trees.

Alice had insisted that I arrive early so that I could get dressed at the house with the other girls. The other girls being the other bridesmaids and of course the bride. Clearly she didn't trust that I would wear the dress and shoes she picked out for me. And as for my hair and make up she wasn't leaving that up to chance.

When I arrived I was quickly ushered upstairs by Carlisle. None of the rest of the family was anywhere to be seen. The girls had taken over the 1st floor of the house, with hairdressers and makeup artists and they were well underway with their preparations by the time I arrived.

Alice quickly ushered me towards a hairdresser and whispered something into her ear. God, she wasn't even going to let me in on the big plan. The hairdresser immediately damped down my hair and put it into big chunky rollers, then she had one of the makeup artists apply a little makeup to my face. Alice insisted that I wear makeup, but Esme insisted that I didn't need much, god love her!

When I was done Alice instructed me to go up to her room as my dress and shoes were up there and the bridal party needed to finish getting ready. I went up, and laid out on her bed was the gorgeous satin cocktail dress we had decided on. It was a beautiful dusty blue, not too light though, with tiny capped sleeves, quite fitted, finishing at the knee. A little more snug than I was used to, but Alice insisted it was very elegant, and Esme had agreed. I trusted Esme.

I put the dress on, sat on the bed and looked skeptically at the silver heels that were sitting on the floor. Alice had loaned me another pair to practice in over the last couple of weeks, thank god, because I had to get down two flights of stairs in these things and spend all night in them. Alice had insisted I was lucky she hadn't put me in the three inch heels, these were only two inches. At least I should be able to avoid having to dance in them. That was the upside to not having an escort.

As I slipped them on my feet I could hear music start to drift up from downstairs. It sounded like someone was playing the piano. I stood and looked out the window and could see guests had started to arrive, I turned and headed downstairs. Please god, don't let me fall down the stairs in these things.

**EPOV:**

The concertina doors at the back of the house had been pushed back to create one space with the verandah, which flowed down onto the lawn where the wedding ceremony and reception were being held. As well as being a groomsmen I had the job of playing the piano as guests arrived.

As I sat playing one of my favorite songs an attractive brunette came to the top of the internal stairs of the house. I assumed it must have been one of Rosalie's friends or relatives, so I didn't pay her much attention. As she descended I could tell her head was turned in my direction, so I looked up. It was Bella, and she was breathtaking. There was a strange feeling in my chest as my fingers continued to move across the piano keys. At that moment I was playing only for her.

She walked slowly towards me, wearing a blue satin dress, cut just to the knee, showing off every gentle curve of her body. Her hair was out and seemed more curly than usual. She was in a pair of strappy heels that made her taller. She looked slightly uncomfortable but absolutely exquisite.

Bella walked towards me smiling hesitantly as I continued to play.

"Is there nothing you can't do Cullen? I didn't know you played." She sounded surprised to hear me playing the piano.

"Who did you think played this thing?" I asked genuinely interested to hear what she had to say.

She didn't answer, instead perching next to me on the piano stool to listen to the music.

"Clair de lune," she sighed wistfully. I was impressed, and it must have shown. "My mum used to play a lot of classical music back in Phoenix. This is one of my favorites." She smiled up at me and I wanted to tell her right then how I felt about her. But she stood up as the song came to an end as if she hadn't meant to sit down in the first place, as if needing to put some distance between us. Did she sense what I was feeling and did it make her uncomfortable. _God I hoped not_.

She began to walk away.

"Oh by the way………you look hot Swan." I wanted to make her comfortable again. Sarcasm usually worked well with her. But it didn't seem to work, she blushed, put her head down and fidgeted as if she wasn't comfortable.

"I think I'm going to fall down any minute in these things. Alice insisted I wear them."

"Well, you look amazing."

"Uh, thanks Edward." She turned and walked away. I ran my hands through my hair to calm my nerves a bit. She didn't seem to be warming to me. Fuck, this was frustrating.

As she was walking away I started to play a piano version of the Blowers Daughter by Damien Rice. I had heard Alice playing it since Bella had come into her life so I knew she should recognize it, I prayed she understood the meaning.

**BPOV:**

I wondered out into the garden. Many of the other guests had arrived, including Tanya. She looked achingly beautiful. Her long strawberry blonde hair had been straightened and she wore a pail pink strapless chiffon gown that fell to the floor. She looked incredibly sophisticated and I had seen several heads turn in her direction when she walked down the stairs of the verandah onto the path that lead to where the seats for the ceremony were. How could I compete with that?

The reception dinner was in a marquee on the back lawn. More lanterns and white candles lit the beautiful canopy that was to protect us should it rain. It was however, a beautiful night so the sides of the marquee had all been removed and we could see out into the garden which was lit all around by thousands of fairy lights.

The marquee was full of round tables each of which had a lantern hanging over head throwing soft light down onto everyone. The bride and groom had skipped tradition and were seated with their parents rather then the bridal party. It meant I was seated at a table with Alice and a few of Rosalie's cousins who were our age, and of course Edward and Tanya, who were seated opposite me.

I had been doing so well avoiding Edward over the last few weeks. While I wasn't overly interested in Mike I knew he liked me and I had been considering the possibility of dating him, but the more I got to know him the more I realized I just wasn't interested. Not in the way I was interested in the beautiful boy seated opposite me, with the equally beautiful girlfriend.

Alice spent the entire night talking over the top of me to one of Rosalie's cousins, Jasper. It was an incredibly welcome distraction, but I started to feel like I was getting in the middle of what was an obvious attraction between them. Edward kept looking in our direction, I surmised he must be getting irritated with the boy who appeared to be hitting on his younger sister. It was quite sweet really that he felt he should be protective.

After our main meal and the speeches were done I excused myself from the table. I couldn't stand sitting opposite Edward and Tanya any longer, not that they were ever affectionate with each other, but still I didn't need it thrown in my face. Many of the other guests were mingling and had started to dance so it didn't look rude.

Knowing that the weather was going to be perfect the dance floor had been moved just outside of the marquee. It had been set up under a canopy of trees, more lanterns and fairy lights were overhanging the area and it was an absolutely magical setting.

I was leaning on the pole of the marquee, taking in the scenery, watching couples dance, it really was absolutely breathtaking.

"Bella" a familiar voice breathed into my ear from behind, "would you like to dance?" Edward's hand was placed gently on my hip, it lingered there as he moved in front of me. God he was making this hard for me.

"Oh….er…Edward…I don't really dance." I bit my lip nervously. Clearly he had seen me standing here alone and felt sorry for me. I was sure he'd feel relieved that I'd said no.

"Are you turning me down?" There appeared to be a genuine look of disappointment on his beautiful face.

"I don't dance, I have two left feet. Haven't you noticed how clumsy I am?" As if he'd noticed.

"I had actually." He laughed gently. _Great_.

"Come on, I'll make sure you don't fall flat on your face."

One Crowded Hour by Augie March had started playing. It was one of my favorite songs, how could I say no.

As he took my hand in his I experienced this strange tingling feeling that made my stomach drop and my mouth go dry. As he lead me to the dance floor he ran his fingers through his hair. I wanted to tell him it was perfect already. But that wasn't my place.

Standing in front of me on the dance floor he raised his left hand up to my shoulder height and reached towards my waist with his right arm but only moved half way towards me as if waiting for me to accept him rather than assuming that I wanted to be in his embrace. I moved towards him as if drawn in by some magnetic force.

Once I had my hand in his he gently pulled me closer than I thought appropriate for someone whose girlfriend stood talking on the other side of the dance floor.

He looked deeply into my eyes, the corner of his lovely mouth turned ever so slightly upwards, "is this OK?" he murmured. I nodded slowly, blushing at the feel of the length of his body pressed against mine, his right hand pressed firmly into the small of my back I could feel his breath on my face and the rise and fall of his chest. I was just waiting for Tanya to come and break us apart.

I decided if I spoke to him it might distract him from my utter inadequacy as his dance partner. And maybe distract me from the feelings I had for him which weren't going away.

"So, are you and Tanya going to the same college next year?"

An inquisitive look passed over his face before he answered.

"No. She's heading East and I'm staying on the West Coast."

"Oh….that will be hard won't it?"

"I'm sure we'll miss each other, we've been friends since we were five. But you know……." He trailed off not really finishing his sentence as if thinking something privately to himself.

"You haven't danced much tonight."

"Sorry?"

"With Tanya, you haven't danced with her much. Will she mind that you're dancing with another girl?" He looked at me very oddly. Our bodies stopped swaying from side to side for a moment as he looked at me more closely.

"Bella?"

"What?"

"Tanya and I aren't…..together."

It was my turn to be confused now. "…..you're not?"

"No Bella." It's like I had never heard him say my name until that moment. He was looking into my eyes, a strange look of relief on his face. All of a sudden my heart was pounding so hard I'm sure that he could feel it. For all I knew the music that was playing could have stopped, we were the only two people in this magical setting.

"What made you think that?"


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks for the reviews. This chapter should clear up the questions about Tanya!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters – Stephenie Meyer does.**

**CHAPTER 5**

**EPOV**

In that moment Bella couldn't look into my eyes. I wasn't sure whether it was out of embarrassment or something else. Her cheeks turned a darker shade of red than I had ever seen. Did this explain everything?

"Well, you're always together. After that first day where she…….she touched your face and you put your arm around her I just thought that….And then there were lots of little things that made me think…….."

I thought it best to correct her and I felt the need to be completely honest. "No…Tanya and I have never been together, really. We kissed a couple of months ago at a party, it was a stupid drunken thing but I've never been interested in Tanya in that way. We talked about it, but I convinced her that as we're just about to graduate and move to opposite sides of the country there was no point. But really, that was just letting her down gently. She's like a sister to me."

"Oh." She looked up at me with those big brown eyes, and for the first time they were really open. She was letting me see into the depths of her soul, and it was even more incredible than I had imagined.

With her timing as bad as ever Alice tapped on my shoulder and said she needed Bella, dragging her away from me. I stared after her. She looked back at me briefly and I grinned. Could this explain why she had distanced herself from me recently, because she thought I had a girlfriend? _God I hoped so_.

**BPOV**

_This had better be bloody good Alice Cullen!!_ I didn't say it out loud, but if Edward was not her brother I would have.

Alice dragged me off the dance floor, I was still in a state of shock. She had me by the hand and was pulling me up to the verandah of the house where there was no one around.

"Oh, my god Bella you're never going to believe it!! Jasper just kissed me." She was beside herself with excitement.

"What, you only just met him!"

"I know" she squealed. "It was amazing, I can't believe it, he is so gorgeous, don't you think he's gorgeous?"

"Yeah I guess, I hadn't really noticed." And at this point I really didn't care. _Was that bad_? My best friend was telling me she had just been kissed by a gorgeous boy and I couldn't give a shit. Edward and Tanya weren't together, he'd told me that himself. I wasn't sure what to feel. Did it even make a difference? Could he possibly be interested in me? Surely not if he hadn't even been interested in the most beautiful girl in school!

Alice and I decided to head to the dessert table, we picked up a plate each and I got a piece of cheesecake. But before Alice could get anything on her plate Jasper came up behind her and dragged her off. Great, I'd be left to eat my cake on my own.

Before I left the table Tanya came up beside me. She and I had met, but we'd never really spoken to each other very much. She looked down at me with the strangest expression on her beautiful face, _great Edward must have said something to her about what I'd thought and they'd laughed about it._

"You're very lucky you know Bella." Her voice was very smooth and soft, almost reassuring.

I had no idea what she was talking about, "sorry?"

"You're very lucky…………Edward really likes you you know."

I stared at her blankly not quite taking it in properly.

"You don't see it do you?" She sounded just a little incredulous. Maybe it was due to the doubtful look on my face. "I've never seen him look at anyone the way he looks at _you_ Bella."

My mouth wouldn't move, I had nothing to say. But I'm sure my cheeks were giving everything away.

"Don't ignore him forever." With that she turned with her dessert plate and left me standing there. Alone.

As my father arrived to pick me up I said good night to the family. Alice was no where to be seen, but I knew better than to draw attention to her absence in front of her parents. I walked back past the house and could hear a tune coming from the piano. I looked up and Edward was seated playing Nightswimming by REM. I'd always loved that song, it was another of those child hood songs that my mother played. It now took on a completely new meaning in my life, along with the other songs I had heard him play. The Damien Rice song he had played earlier as I'd walked away from him in particular.

School all of a sudden took on a whole new perspective, my mind was constantly distracted, unless of course I was with Alice. When I was with her she distracted me from Edward with her incessant rantings about Jasper. It was doing my head in, but I should probably have been thankful, in all likelihood it was keeping me sane.

I felt bad that all of a sudden I was avoiding Mike. Was I that cruel that I had used him just to help me get over Edward? It appeared that I was, but I wasn't sure how to make it up to him. At school he didn't seem to be getting the hint that I was trying to put some distance between us.

"Hells Bells!"

"Huh, oh hi Mike." He had a habit of saying that to get my attention. It had always irritated me, but he seemed oblivious. I was walking to towards my car after school on Tuesday.

"So……you doing anything Friday night?" I knew his intentions, he'd mentioned it to Alice and she'd mentioned it to me. So instead of saying no and therefore being trapped into going on a date with him, I made out I was busy.

"Well…..um, Alice and I are going to Port Angeles." I'd have to remember to let her know.

"Oh, well, how about Saturday night?" The guy had no balls. I wish he would come out and ask me so I could put him out of his misery. But really I had bought this on myself. I should never have encouraged him in the first place.

"I've been invited to the Cullen's for dinner." Not strictly true, but I'd had dinner there every Saturday night for the last two months I was sure nothing would be different this week.

"Oh…..well um, OK. I'll see you later." He looked sad as he looked down and then walked away from me, his shoulders hunched over a little. Oh, god I was an awful person. I felt really terrible about what I'd done to him. I sat on the nearest bench with my head down rubbing my temples with my fingers.

"Bella?" Oh god, not now. "Bella are you OK," Edward's smooth voice was comforting.

"Oh, hi Edward." All of a sudden my mood lifted. "Yeah, I'm fine, thanks."

"You didn't look so good, neither did Mike. What was that about?" Oh god, he must have seen our exchange.

"I think he was trying to ask me out but it didn't quite come out right." Why was I telling him this?

"Oh, you seem upset by that?" He was looking into my eyes, it was lovely that he was showing concern for me but there was a very sad expression on his face. _Oh no, no no no._ He was getting the wrong idea.

I shook my head, not sure how much I should say. I didn't want to sound like a cold hearted bitch. "No, relieved more than anything."

He smirked. "Good, wouldn't want you broken hearted over Mike Newton." He was laughing good naturedly now, at me, not at Mike.

We sat for another few minutes and chatted casually. It was the first time we'd spoken since the wedding, and really it was the first conversation we'd had of any length in weeks. It was nice. It was really freaking nice! And it felt very natural and so comfortable.

**EPOV**

Bella looked different at school this week. In the cafeteria at lunch time she didn't seem as closed off. She looked up more often as if looking for something, or waiting for someone. On a couple of occasions she was looking in my direction, but that could have been coincidence. She didn't seem to be in Mike's company as often as she had been. I was living in hope that she had lost interest in the little dipshit. He wasn't deserving of her attention. He had been through several of the prettier girls at school, and left them broken hearted after he'd gotten what he wanted out of them.

We had a few exchanges at school during the week, but I knew if I was ever going to get anywhere with the girl of my dreams I was going to need to act soon. I had never been so thankful to have a little sister as I was at the moment.

Bella came over on Saturday afternoon to hang out with Alice and stay the night. I let them have the afternoon to themselves. After dinner I was often out at a party, but there was no way I was going out tonight. We settled into watching a DVD after dinner, The Princess Bride. Stupid movie really, but in a ridiculously funny way. Watching Bella laugh was almost killing me though, I just wanted to sit with her in my arms.

After the movie Alice dragged Bella up to her room, clearly to talk to her about Jasper, who Mum and Dad didn't know about him yet. On the one had, Bella being Alice's friend had huge benefits – I got to see her a lot more often that I would have otherwise, on the other she kept dragging her away from me.

I left them to it for half an hour and then couldn't stand it anymore. I knocked on Alice's door and let myself into her room.

Bella sat on the pull out mattress that was usually stowed under Alice's bed. It seemed to have become her second home since moving to Forks. Alice was lying on her bed, with her head on the pillow looking very tired. I flopped down onto Alice's bed on my stomach facing Bella. She was wearing a navy blue singlet top, very fitted, a pair of boxer shorts on. And in the soft light that was being thrown around the room by Alice's bedside lamp she looked unbelievably hot.

I began to steering the conversation towards topics I knew Alice wouldn't be interested in so she'd fall asleep. It didn't take long, and she had always slept like the dead leaving me plenty of opportunity to speak to Bella without feeling too self conscious. This is what I'd been waiting for. We began to talk endlessly about all sorts of things. College, books, music, tv.

I already knew Bella had fairly good taste in music, so that was an easy conversation. I teased her about liking Lily Allen, and she thought me liking some Robbie Williams songs was beyond good taste and I should be looked up. She said she would have insisted on it had it not been for my ability to play the piano. Apparently it was a massive redeeming feature. I made a mental note to play more often when she was around.

After a few hours Bella began to yawn. I looked down at my watch and it was just past 1am.

"Well, I should probably let you get some sleep."

"Yeah, wow, it's late." She looked up at me as I stood.

I looked down at her, longing to take her face in my hands and kiss her. "Sleep well," my beautiful Bella.

I turned to leave, but didn't get more than two steps away and thought better of it. I turned and walked back to where she was still sitting with her legs crossed on the mattress on the floor. She was looking down into her lap. I would give anything to know what she was thinking at that moment, I don't think she realized I was standing there. I knelt gently next to her and placed my hand under the right side of her face and gently lifted it to me. She didn't say a word, just looked up at me wistfully with her dark chocolate eyes. I very slowly brushed my lips against hers but didn't move my face away from hers, instead taking in her beautiful scent. "Good night Bella," I whispered just in case Alice could hear.

Bella stared at me for a moment, then lifted her hand and gently ran it up around the back of my head and twined her fingers through my hair. She pulled my head back towards hers and kissed me, this time with a little more force. Her lips parted ever so slightly as I kissed her back. She pulled her head away and looked at me with a mischievous grin on her face.

"Good night Edward Cullen," she breathed sweetly into my ear.

It took all of my will power not to remain sitting on that bed kissing her. But my sister was asleep in the bed next to hers. I would need to wait, goddamit!

**BPOV**

I had been so tired before Edward kissed me, but I had trouble falling asleep after that, I was still trembling. It was so gentle and sweet and it took my breath away. I couldn't wipe the grin from my face as I lay in bed.

As I descended the stairs in the morning I wasn't sure whether I wanted to see Edward or not. Of course I did, how could I not want to see that beautiful face. I just didn't want the first time I saw him after we kissed to be with his family around. I entered the kitchen and Edward was there, sitting on the bench with only a pair of boxer shorts on. His mother was busy making breakfast for everyone, Alice was getting juice out of the fridge.

"Morning sleepyhead, want a juice?" She chirped.

"Morning Alice. Hi Esme, can I help you with anything," of course not, she was a machine. I glanced in Edward's direction and he was grinning at me. Oh shit. "Morning." I could feel my cheeks flare, I smiled hesitantly at him, completely turned on by the casual way he sat there with nothing on that glorious chest, I knew he was doing it on purpose. I could feel him watching me as I moved through the kitchen, took the juice from Alice and sat down at the breakfast table. He didn't take his eyes off me.

"Sleep well Swan?" I wanted to hide under the table, I was sure everyone in the room knew that we'd kissed.

"uh, yep.......eventually." The last part was said under my breath, but I knew he heard me because I heard him softly chuckle at me.

"Edward dear, you'd better get a move on if you're going to catch up with Emmett today," said Esme.

"Alright Mum, keep you're knickers on." And with that he winked at me and left.

**EPOV**

The night after I kissed Bella I was sitting at the table flipping through photos from the wedding, looking for photos of her. I settled on one that I really liked, mesmerized by it. It was a candid shot, she didn't know she was being photographed, standing looking wistfully at something, I couldn't tell at what. Her mouth turned up ever so slightly at the edges. Deep in thought I guessed. I felt Alice come up behind me and throw her arms around my chest and rest her chin on my shoulder.

"Beautiful isn't she," Alice sighed.

"Hmmmm…." I was in a trance just staring at the photo. I could feel her pull her head away slightly trying to look at my face. I decided not to hide my adoration.

"Edward Cullen!"

"What?"

"You like her don't you?" She was trying to get me to face her.

"…..Maybe."

She squealed in delight. "What gives Edward? What are you going to do about it?" Alice was always a girl of action.

"Well….." I wasn't sure how much information I should give the best friend of the object of my desire. Oh well, it couldn't hurt could it? "I've already done something about it." I turned in my chair to face her properly.

"What? You mean she already knows?" She was practically shouting at me now.

"I hope so…….I kissed her last night." I've never seen my sister speechless before. She stood there with her mouth open. After a moment it started to move as if speaking, but there was still no sound coming out. I sat there laughing at her.

Finally, "oh my god, when, where, how, I don't understand." Still screeching

"Well, my dear little sister, I'm not going to tell you. It's not my place to kiss and tell. I'll let Bella tell you if she wants to."

"Egh, I'll probably get more details out of her anyway. Not that I think I want details about you! I'm going to go call her now."

"Noooooo…." I was in a panic now. "Don't do that, just leave her until tomorrow at school."

"Yeah, good idea, I can't get a good read on her face over the phone. She gives so much away with those cheeks of hers." Tell me about it! I sat there thinking about the first time I had seen those cheeks blush, and then thought about the way she blushed when I kissed her. Fuck!. "Oh, but this is so exciting I don't think I can wait that long!"

"Please Alice," I pleaded with her.

"OK, I'll leave it, but I get dibs on her for lunch tomorrow."

"Hey that's not fair!" I was desperately looking forward to lunch tomorrow so I could spend some time with her.

"No, what's not fair is neither my best friend or my older brother telling me they have the hots for each other!"

"…….do you think she has the hots for me?" I could only hope but I had my doubts. Although she had kissed me back.

"Oh…..you've got it bad Edward."

"Yeah……..who knew?" She looked chuffed. "Oh, and don't you dare tell anyone, especially not Mom!"


	6. Chapter 6

**Two chapters in one day!!**

**CHAPTER 6**

**BPOV**

At school on Monday I was nervous. I wasn't sure where things stood, but he had kissed me. Would he regret it? In the kitchen on Sunday morning it didn't look like it, but time may have given him the opportunity to reflect and change his mind.

As I pulled my truck into the parking lot I was disappointed the shiny Volvo hadn't arrived yet. I sat there in my car for a few moments contemplating what I was going to say when I saw him.

Just as I opened the door I saw his car drive into the parking lot. As my car stood out like a sore thumb it didn't take he or Alice long to notice me. Alice was in the front passenger seat grinning cheekily in my direction, I could see she said something to Edward. She looked from me to him and then rolled her eyes. Alice jumped out of the Volvo before Edward had even cut the engine. She ran towards where I was standing next to my truck and practically bowled me over giving me a big hug.

"What was that for Alice?"

She put her hands on my shoulders and looked up at me seriously. "We need to talk!" She then grinned, winked at me and took off. Oh god, she knew. She'd kill me for not having said something about any of it.

Edward stood there, leaning with his back against his car, not looking at me, but looking at his keys which he was playing with in his hands, as if he was waiting for something, or someone. He looked incredibly relaxed and sexy. As I walked towards the walkway that lead to our classrooms he looked up, so I walked over to him. I figured he'd made all of the moves so far, I should probably respond if I wanted him to stay interested.

"Hi Cullen." I tried to sound as casual as usual, but I had to bite my lower lip to stop it from trembling. I was nervous as all hell and I had no idea which way he was going to jump. I figured either all in, or all out.

"You look cute today Swan." Well I wasn't expecting that.

"Oh, uh, in this?" I looked down at my coat.

"That's not what I meant." I blushed, if it was even possible to be more red than I was before I approached him.

"Um, thanks…..I guess."

"You don't take compliments well do you?" His penetrating gaze completely threw me.

"Does anyone?" I asked.

"Some people." He laughed at me now. I wasn't sure whether he was laughing at our conversation or the fact that I was very obviously nervous and he was trying to make me feel better. I was not acting as I normally would with him.

The bell for class saved me from my discomfort. God why did I have to be such a bumbling idiot.

"See you in English Bella." I loved it when he used my last name, he was the only one to do it so it felt like a special thing just between the two of us. It was a sign of familiarity that made me feel comfortable with him right from the beginning. But ever since we danced the night of the wedding when he used my first name it made my heart skip a beat.

I went to class and had difficulty concentrating, as I'd had difficulty concentrating for the last 36 hours on anything.

I knew Alice was going to pounce on me the moment I entered the cafeteria for lunch, but I nervously looked around for Edward. He was already there, sitting with his mates. I could see his head look up as I entered, but Alice was at my side in a second. We got our lunch and I steered her to a table at the other end of the cafeteria to where Edward sat so he couldn't see us talking about him. I also wanted to be away from the prying ears of Jessica, Mike and our other friends.

Alice sat down and raised her eyebrows. She wasn't going to make this easy on me.

"What?" My voiced was a little higher pitched than usual.

"You know exactly what," she grinned. "You have a lot of explaining to do."

I feigned innocence. I wasn't 100% sure she knew we'd actually kissed.

"So, I hear my brother kissed you," she almost hissed. I didn't reply, I just blushed, smiled and looked down at my food. I was just glad I had my back to Edward, there was no way he would be able to see the expression on my face, I'd done it on purpose.

"Why the hell didn't you tell me?" She was smiling now, very excited.

"I don't know. It only just happened, I didn't get the chance. And I know what you're like with girls who gush about your brother."

"That's just with other girls, not with you. You're my best friend."

"I know, I'm sorry Alice."

"You didn't even tell me you liked him. I could have saved the two of you loads of time, he's been talking about you for weeks."

"Has he?"

"Yeeessss. I've never seen him like this. He really likes you you know." She was the second person to tell me that now.

"Does he?" I was trying to contain my smile.

"I caught him looking at a photo of you last night from the wedding, that's how I found out. Then I realized he's been talking about you non stop, I just hadn't noticed. But enough about that, he was a complete gentlemen and wouldn't give me any details. Please tell me about the kiss."

I got all shy at that, I'd never been good at telling people these sorts of details, but she was going to get it out of me one way or another so I figured I may as well tell it my way. I went into as little detail as I could, not that there was actually a lot to tell. Just one kiss, well two kisses. His gentle tender brush across my lips and then my response.

Toward the end of lunch I noticed her glance up behind me a few times. I knew people were moving around getting ready for class so I just thought she was watching them.

"Ready for English Swan," a familiar voiced breathed into my ear. Alice was grinning from ear to ear. I hadn't realized she'd been watching Edward approach.

My heart fluttered at the sound of his voice and the feel of his warm cool breath on my neck. I tried not to look too excited in front of Alice. But I could tell my breathing increased and my cheeks were red. It was unbelievable how he had this affect on me.

"I'll see you guys later." And with that Alice was off. God love her, she knew I'd be embarrassed with her here.

I slowly turned around, and he was grinning down at me. He ran his hand through his hair then held the back of my chair as I stood up with my tray which he took from me. I grabbed the apple that was sitting on top and had my books in my other arm hugged tightly to my chest.

"Thanks." I tried to smile at him and not be too nervous. But I had no idea what to say. "So, how was the rest of your weekend?"

**EPOV**

I could tell she was nervous. Usually that bugged me when girls got like that, but with Bella I didn't care. She was adorable.

"Do you really want to know how the rest of my weekend was?" I asked, I was teasing her a bit. There was virtually no one left in the cafeteria now. All I wanted to do was grab her hand and take her to an out of the way corner and kiss her, have my way with her. But we were running late for class, and her hands were full.

She looked a little hurt.

"Sorry, I just don't want to waste the little time I have with you today talking about how I helped Emmett and Rosalie un pack boxes."

"Fair enough. What do you want to talk about?" She said sweetly. We were walking towards English, there were so many little alcoves I could have pulled her into, but it would have to wait, I could control myself for just a little longer.

"How about what you're doing on Friday night?" She stopped in her tracks. I turned and looked at her, took a step back in her direction and stood in front of her.

"The usual I guess. Hanging out with Alice at your place?" It was a question more than a statement.

"Nope. You and I are doing something together."

"Are you asking me out on a date Edward Cullen?" She had a small grin on her beautiful face, and then she bit her lip as I looked down into her brown eyes.

"Yes Isabella Swan, I am." And with that I leant down and kissed her on her rosey cheek, turned and walked away. "Come on, we're late for English." I hadn't even waited for her answer. It probably seemed arrogant, but I was a little scared if I gave her the opportunity she would say no.

She walked into the classroom behind me, a few people looked up as we entered and I noticed a little whispering but I ignored it. There was no one in the corridor before when I kissed her on the cheek, but to be honest I didn't care who saw us.

My only regret was that it was Monday, and our date wasn't until Friday. 4 days away. I really hadn't planned that well. But with any luck she would be at our place on Wednesday night. Carlisle and I were usually out on Wednesday's at baseball practice so Bella was often around having girl time with Esme and Alice. I think Esme and Alice got more out of it than Bella did, but she invariably stayed the night.

So when we pulled into the driveway after practice on Wednesday I was ecstatic to see Bella's old truck parked at our place. This could be interesting!

Esme was down stairs by herself quietly watching t.v when Dad and I walked in, dumping baseball gear everywhere. She didn't say much, but there was no need to ask where the girls were. They'd be up in Alice's room, and Alice would be making sure Bella had an outfit for Friday night. I shouldn't interrupt then.

As I ascended the stairs I could hear music coming from Alice's room. Since meeting Bella, Alice's taste in music had changed – for the better. It was one of the many things that kept drawing me to Bella. The door was ajar but I decided to go to my room and get ready for bed – it took all my will power not to go in there and see Bella, sit on the bed and talk to her whilst trying to ignore Alice. I'd have to wait until breakfast.

I had already showered after practice so I got ready for bed – throwing on a pair of boxers and then went to the bathroom that Alice and I shared on the top floor. The door was ajar so I assumed there was no one in there. But Bella was standing there, she'd just finished brushing her teeth. I hadn't heard the noise from the tap over the music.

"Oh, I'm so sorry Bella I didn't realize you were in here." The polite thing to do would have been to turn around, close the door behind me and walk away. But I couldn't. I was rooted to the spot I was in, mesmerized by the creature in front of me that I wanted so desperately.

She was standing in front of me in the same tank top and boxer shorts she was wearing the first time she stayed – she looked hot and I was having trouble controlling my breathing. I just hoped the rest of me would stay in control.

"Are you OK Edward?" she said confidently. It sounded like she knew exactly what was going through my head and she was teasing me a little.

"Ah huh," I nodded, desperately trying to keep my eyes on her face instead of looking at her body. Not that that was really helping anything.

"How was training?" She stood there, leaning on the sink with one hand, her toothbrush in the other facing me. I stepped towards her and she leaned back against the vanity. I moved closer still until I was only inches from her.

"Who gives a fuck how training was." I moved closer still so that my body was leaning against hers. She was looking up into my eyes breathing heavily but she seemed to be in complete control. I on the other hand was just about to lose it. My hands were on the edge of the vanity on either side of her. I snaked one of my arms around her small waist and picked her up so she was now sitting on the countertop. I gently moved one of her legs aside so I could stand between them, and with the arm that was still wrapped around her waist I pulled her forward again so that our bodies were touching. I was doing everything in my power not to kiss her yet, but I knew it wouldn't be long.

Bella's hands were on my chest. She moved one of them up behind my head and twined her fingers through my hair the way she did when we first kissed, never taking her eyes from mine. But she didn't pull my head towards hers, as if sensing that I was trying to drag the moment out.

"What are you doing to me Edward Cullen?" she breathed. My hand was now on her leg, moving slowly up the side of her thigh, I could feel the goosebumps that developed in response.

"I'm trying desperately to make you fall in love with me." I was even surprised I'd said it. With that her cheeks flushed and she pulled my head towards hers and firmly placed her sweet soft lips on mine, lingering, when I felt her lips open I opened mine in response and she kissed me more passionately. I was spellbound. It was like our lips were built for each other's. She gently pulled away.

"Well, just keep doing what you're doing and you might just succeed." She said sweetly and grinned at me. What the….? Did she have any idea that what I wanted to keep doing involved slamming the bathroom door shut, locking it so Alice couldn't walk in and then removing every piece of clothing she had on (which I surmised could only be three pieces, two if I was lucky), and having my way with her right on the bathroom vanity. There was something about the look in her eye that told me she did.

But with that she pushed me backwards gently, eased herself off the vanity and walked out of the bathroom.

I closed the bathroom door and locked it behind her. I looked down at my boxers and hoped like hell she hadn't noticed the affect she had on me. But I did hope she took me seriously when I said I wanted her to fall in love with me. Because I was falling fast, and there wasn't a damn thing I could do to stop myself.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer – I don't own any of the characters – Stephenie Meyer does.**

**Happy Easter!!**

**CHAPTER 7**

**BPOV**

I lay in bed unable to sleep again. Edward seemed to have that affect on me after we kissed. I was wondering what was going through his head as he walked into the bathroom. I had no idea where my confidence came from in that moment. I lay there thinking about his beautiful smooth chest, his perfectly defined abs, and how warm it all felt under my hands. The feel of his body against mine as he wound his arms around me when we kissed, trying to pull me closer. It sent chills down my spine just thinking about it. There was a strange ache in my chest when I pictured his face.

I hadn't mentioned anything to Alice about seeing Edward in the bathroom, she would have asked far too many questions and I don't think I was quite ready for that yet.

About twenty minutes after Alice and I went to bed I was still wide awake. I heard the door of her room open, and a very faint light seeped into the room. My heart started to pound furiously as I realized Edward was walking slowly towards where my roll out mattress lay on the floor. He sat on the edge of the mattress and leaned down whispering quietly into my ear.

"Come with me."

I began to panic a little. While I wanted desperately to go with him, I didn't necessarily want to do what that may imply and it scared the hell out of me. I think he must have sensed my resistance.

"We're just going to talk Bella."

Edward took my hand and silently lead me to his bedroom.

In his room there was a very small lamp on next to his bed throwing a small amount of soft light around the room. I had seen his room dozens of times but never really looked properly. He had an incredible music collection that I distracted myself with. There were hundreds of CD's and even more vinyls on the floor. I looked through a few of them, and then went to his CD player, looked at him hesitantly as I had my finger on the play button. He nodded so I pressed play.

Missy Higgins started to play. Wow he had interesting taste in music, although I figured this was a set up.

When I turned around he was sitting on his bed watching me as I wandered around his room looking at everything, getting to know Edward. I walked towards the bed and sat next to him.

"I'm sorry if I scared you before," he said quietly. I wasn't sure whether he meant he was sorry for scaring me when he came into the bedroom or sorry for scaring me when he implied that he was falling in love with me.

I didn't really answer him. "So, what have you got planned for our date on Friday night." I smiled seductively at him hoping that would help to coax the information out of him. I hated surprises.

"Well, to be honest I wasn't sure whether you wanted to go out or stay in. But on the off chance you didn't want the date to be public knowledge I've organized for us to have the house to ourselves. Esme and Carlisle will be in Seattle for some work thing for the weekend, and Alice is going to be with Jasper for the night. But don't tell Mum and Dad."

This was sounding perfect. "So are you going to cook for me Edward?" I was teasing him. I had no idea whether he could cook or not.

"Yes as a matter of fact I am Swan, and you're going to love it," he said jokingly. He leaned back on the bed so his left arm was behind my body. I could feel him staring at me as I sat nervously perched on the edge of his big bed. I turned slightly to try to see his face. He was staring longingly at me, his deep green eyes shining.

He leant towards me cupping my face in his hands and moved slowly to press his lips gently to mine once more. It was perfect. For once it didn't feel like we were about to be busted by Alice. She would be sound asleep in her room. I started to lean in towards Edward, still kissing his soft lips which were kissing me more urgently. I couldn't help it, I wanted more of him. I moved my body closer, I think I must have surprised him.

"Bella," he breathed, holding me around the tops of my arms.

"What?"

"I didn't get you in here to take advantage of you."

"I know." I whispered and wound my hand up around the back of his neck before falling back onto his bed drawing him down with me. "Come here."

As I lay there across his bed he leaned down and looked down into my eyes. I wasn't sure whether he was going to take this as a sign that I wanted to sleep with him, which if he kept on kissing me I'm sure I would have. But he kissed me briefly on the lips and looked deeply into my eyes.

"What were you thinking on Saturday night just before I kissed you? You had your head hanging down and I couldn't see the expression on your face."

"I was thinking how disappointed I was that you were leaving and how much I wanted you to kiss me," I replied with complete honesty.

"I'm getting tired. Let's sleep." And with that he stood up offering me his hand to help me up. I was a little crestfallen, thinking he was going to lead me back to Alice's room. But he pulled the covers back and got into bed, moving far enough over to make space for me. He patted his bed as he reached for my hand and pulled me down.

As I lay down he gently coaxed me onto my side so he was spooning me, wrapped both of his arms around me and pulled me into him. I could feel the warmth of his body wrapped around me, all the way down my back, around the curve of my hips, down the backs of my thighs, all the way down to my feet which were entwined with his. It was the most heavenly feeling I had ever experienced.

"Comfortable?" He whispered softly into my ear.

"Hmmmmm…." I closed my eyes and completely relaxed into his body.

I could feel his lips moving across my shoulder. They lingered on my neck for a while. My entire body shuddered.

"That's not fair…..why are you allowed to kiss me but I'm not allowed to reciprocate," I murmured feeling trapped in his strong embrace unable to turn to face him.

"Because one of us has to stay in control otherwise this could get a little out of hand," he breathed into my ear.

"And by 'out of hand' you would mean?"

"I would mean that you and I might end up doing something that I'm pretty sure Charlie might feel justified in shooting me for."

I giggled.

"Good night Bella."

"Good night Edward."

Edward had said he wanted me to fall in love with him and that's exactly what I was doing.

**EPOV**

As the first signs of day light started to come up on the horizon I felt Bella's body begin to stir. We were no longer spooning. I was lying on my back with my arm around her and she was snuggled into my side, her right arm across my chest, her right leg thrown over mine. During the night our bodies had adjusted themselves several times, moving as if in unison, but always finding a complementary position, as if two peas in a pod. Our bodies were always some how intertwined from head to toe.

"Good morning," I breathed softly into her ear.

She blinked her eyes a few times before she registered properly where she was. She smiled when she saw my face and then closed her eyes again.

"Good morning…..I should probably go back to Alice's room. What time is it?"

"It's not quite 6am. Stay here with me, I need some more sleep and I want the pleasure of waking up with you in my arms again." I turned my body so I was facing her and cupped her face in my hand.

"We can't, Alice will find out."

"Alice already knows Bella."

There was a look of alarm on her face. "What do you mean Alice already knows?"

"She was the one who suggested we have a sleep over. Although I think she was referring more to Friday night than last night. But I'm pretty sure that when she wakes up and sees you're not there she's going to know exactly where you are and where you spent the night."

She buried her head in my shoulder to hide her embarrassment. She turned her head back to face me. "Now go back to sleep Bella." I kissed her quickly on the nose and closed my eyes. I felt her arm tighten around my middle and she moved her body closer to mine again as if I wasn't close enough already. Her body relaxed again as she fell back to sleep, and I wasn't far behind her.

**BPOV:**

I had just spent the night in Edward Cullen's bed. _Fuck_. I'm not sure how many accidents I almost had on the way to school, I was lucky to get there at all really. I spent the day in a daze, I couldn't concentrate at all. My mind kept wandering back to Edward, trying to remember every last waking minute I had spent with him last night and this morning, and ingrain it into my memory.

Alice had to snap me out of it when we were in Biology.

"Jeez, Bella. Are you sure you didn't have sex, 'cos I swear to god you've got a post coital glow."

"Alice!!" I was worried she'd said that a bit loudly and people would overhear. I didn't particularly want them to think that I'd been having sex, when I had not. Not that they would have any idea who I might, or might not be having sex with. But I surmised that most people would think that if I was having sex with anyone it would be with Mike Newton. Egh.

"Sorry, but what am I supposed to think? You snuck out of my room last night and didn't surface until after 8am this morning."

I just looked at her apologetically, "you know nothing happened Alice."

"I know, Edward told me. But I wouldn't count on having such a quiet night on Friday." She was sounding cryptic.

"What do you mean Alice?"

"Can't say." _Oh. My. God_. What did she mean?

"Alice, you can't just say something like that and then not say anything to me." My heart was racing wondering what the hell she was referring to.

"All I can say is that tomorrow night is going to be pretty amazing for you. Edward is going to a lot of effort."

At lunch I walked into the cafeteria with Alice. I immediately started to look around to see if Edward had arrived. He was at his usual table. He looked up when I came in and smiled very slyly at me, not attracting the attention of his mates. That was nice. Most boys his age would have been bragging to their friends about what they'd done last night, and who they'd done it with, and not all of it would have been very truthful.

We sat at our usual table, chatting away, although I had trouble concentrating again. I kept looking over to where Edward was sitting. On more than one occasion he caught me which was a bit embarrassing, but then again he was looking at me as well. At the end of lunch Edward walked towards out table, as he used to do before English class, I was glad he felt comfortable doing it again.

Mike eyed him suspiciously, Jessica's mouth was agape. It never ceased to amaze me that their reactions never changed.

"So, you miss me Swan?"

I considered my answer for just a fraction too long.

"Oh come on, you're usually quicker with your remarks than that."

"Sorry, I'm not overly with it today. Someone kept me up last night."

"Ah hah. So you didn't sleep well then?" He was looking at me smirking. God his face was beautiful when he was smiling like that.

"No, it wasn't that, I actually slept very well, when I was given the chance to sleep."

We were approaching our English room. He slowed to a stop and I turned to face him. He took one step towards me and whispered into my ear.

"Well you'd better get a good night sleep tonight because I don't think you'll be getting much tomorrow night."


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N I wrote this chapter in a bit of a hurry as I hate when you have to wait more than a day for updated chapters – hopefully it's OK.**

**Disclaimer – Stephenie Meyer owns all of the characters. **

**CHAPTER 8**

**EPOV:**

There was a soft knock on the door. It was 5.30, and she was right on time, which was good because I was getting very impatient to see her. Our date was starting early for a few reasons. One, it would make Charlie less suspicious if Bella came over early like she normally would, two our plans required some daylight, and three, I just wanted to spend more time with her.

I went to the door and pulled it open. She stood, looking a little nervous and ever so slightly shy.

"Hi." Her cheeks were a beautiful pink, matching the color of the top she wore.

"Hi…..come in." Bella had no idea how beautiful she was, and she had no idea how beautiful I thought she was. I would need to make sure I told her that tonight. "I've got a few more things to get ready in the kitchen and then we can go."

"I thought we were staying here?"

"We are. We're just going to be leaving the house that's all."

She followed me into the kitchen. On the bench was the picnic blanket and a basket of food, all I had to do was add a few things from the fridge and we were done. I busied myself for a minute putting the last supplies in the basket, tucked the blanket under my arm and picked up the basket. I held out my free hand for her to take.

"Come on, let's go."

She put her hand in mine tentatively and smiled. "Where are we going?"

"We're going for a little walk to a beautiful part of our property that I want to show you. I don't think you've been there before." I looked down at her shoes just to make sure she wouldn't have any problems. Flats, she should be OK.

"Well, bushwalking isn't usually on Alice's agenda for very obvious reasons, although I'm sure if there was a shoe sale at the other end she'd do it. And….well, I don't usually do it because I'm likely to fall over."

"You'll be fine Bella, we're not going very far and the path is well worn with no roots or logs sticking out." I'd already checked for all of that.

I was taking her to a spot down by the creek that my family used to have picnics at all of the time. It was a beautiful cleared area, and at sunset would be the perfect spot for our first date. I still wasn't sure whether what Bella wanted from me was more than just the occasional flirtation and kiss. Friends with benefits wasn't my normal thing. And I liked Bella way too much for that, so I desperately wanted to impress her.

Our destination was really only a five minute walk from the house so it didn't take us long.

"Here we are." I watched for her reaction and hoped she liked it as much as I always had.

I could see she took in a deep breath and then sighed as she exhaled. She turned a full three sixty degrees and then looked back at me.

"It's perfect Edward." Right then and there I just wanted to take her in my arms and kiss her, but I was still carrying the blanket and basket. And we were still just a little awkward with each other.

I walked a little closer to the stream and laid the blanket out on the ground and put the picnic basket on top. Bella immediately sat down and kicked off her shoes. _Good_, she must be comfortable then. I'd gone to quite a bit of effort in the last day to organize our dinner, but trying to keep it all from Esme. I'd hidden a lot of stuff in the drinks fridge that was out in the garage, giving Alice strict instructions that if she saw mom go out there she was to stop her, at all costs.

I began pulling out food and Bella watched on in amazement, it seemed never ending.

"Did you prepare all of this yourself Cullen?" She had one eyebrow raised looking skeptical.

"Well, yes. Anything that looks store bought I went shopping for, and anything that looks homemade I cooked myself. But to be honest there's not a lot of homemade stuff in here because I didn't want Mom to get too suss. But I did tell her last night that I wanted to do some cooking tonight for you and Alice so she helped me with one or two things."

"I'm impressed."

"That Bella, is the general idea." I beamed at her. It seemed to be working.

"So, do you cook much?" She asked.

"Sometimes…..actually, not much, but I spend a lot of time in the kitchen chatting to mom when she's cooking so I've been paying attention I guess. It should come in handy when I go to college." She looked a little sad as I'd mentioned college. We hadn't really discussed my plans too much. I hadn't wanted to bring them up with her as it meant going away from her and what if she came to her senses and wanted nothing to do with me. Who wanted a boyfriend who was never around? I changed the subject quickly.

"So, what was going on with you a few weeks ago? Was I imagining it or were you avoiding me?" By now we had mostly finished eating, except for dessert which was back at the house. I had cleared our plates off the rug and laid down on my side with my head propped up on my hand.

"No, you weren't imagining it." She looked hesitant and a little uncomfortable. She was still sitting up, so she moved and laid down beside me, on her back so I could look down into her eyes. "I….I just needed to distance myself from you……I thought you were with Tanya and my feelings for you were getting too strong, so I needed to try to forget about you."

_Holy shit_. This was better than I'd thought.

"I still can't believe you thought I was with Tanya."

"I know." She giggled then looked a bit embarrassed and covered her face with her hands. I gently pulled one of her hands away from her face and didn't let go of it. She moved the other one from her face. "I wasn't game enough to ask Alice if you were together because she bitched so much about Jessica and the other girls all having crushes on you that I didn't want her to think I was interested. It just looked so much like you were together."

"I wish I had have known you thought that, I would have set the record straight."

"Well you did…….eventually. So what are Jasper and Alice up to tonight?"

"Who knows, but if that kid hurts my baby sister I'll rip his arms off."

"That's really sweet how protective you are of Alice. You should have seen yourself watching them the night they met at the wedding. You couldn't keep your eyes off them talking across the top of me the way they were."

"I wasn't watching them Bella. I was watching you." And I was. Bella was seated in between Jasper and Alice at the wedding and they'd spent the entire night talking to each other, leaving Bella in the middle to look from one to the other, I couldn't keep my eyes off her.

"Oh." She smiled, and it was a beautiful smile.

"You are so beautiful Bella." And with that I moved my face towards hers and kissed her. I knew she would hate the compliment and there would be an awkward silence where she was embarrassed and didn't know what to say, so I avoided that for her. But just because she didn't take compliments well didn't mean I wasn't going to give them. She would just need to get used to them.

It was a sweet, beautiful kiss.

"In some ways I wish that was our first kiss." She looked at me quizzically. It was my turn to feel a bit shy now, I wanted her to know exactly how I felt about her and this was the perfect place for that to be said, I just hoped it didn't scare her off. "Bella, I've had a thing for you since the very first time I saw you. But I'll be honest and say when I saw you hanging out with the bimbos Alice calls her friends I figured you were probably just another pretty face to look at but best to be avoided. And then you turned up in a senior English class I figured you were probably very different and you were…..you are. You're amazing Bella and I _really_ like you."

"The feeling's pretty mutual Edward."

She reached up with her hand and pulled my head towards hers. When I kissed her this time it was soft and sensual. I slowly moved my tongue across her bottom lip and she let out a very soft moan, and her body arched ever so lightly towards mine. I gently pulled away from her knowing that if we didn't stop now it would be too dark to make our way back to the house safely.

"Don't stop." She looked a little disappointed.

"We need to get back to the house before it gets too dark." She smiled slyly at me. God I wish I knew what was going through her mind at that moment.

All of a sudden she smacked my arm. "Mosquito!!" I looked down to my arm where the mosquito was squashed on it, she'd killed it.

"I've always hated the bloodsuckers," I said.

"They've never really bothered me," she replied laughing to herself.

We stood up. I folded the blanket, and tucked it under my arm and I picked up the basket.

**BPOV**

The picnic was unbelievable. As he lead me back to the house I was trying to commit everything he had just said to me to memory. _He really liked me!_ It made me feel giddy. Actually he made me feel giddy just by looking at me.

He lead me back in through the back of the house and into the kitchen. I stood leaning against the kitchen bench just watching him unpack the picnic basket. I'd never really noticed his hands before. They were beautiful, and very well kept. Now that I'd spent so much time looking at his face I was starting to discover the other parts of his body. It was all incredible.

"What are you thinking?"

"I was thinking you have really nice hands." He looked at me very strangely and then laughed a little.

"You're weird Swan."

"Why? You've got really nice hands!"

Edward walked towards me, put his hands either side on me on the bench and looked down into my eyes very seriously.

"Just you wait until later. Then you'll know whether I have nice hands or not." He raised one of his eyebrows and I could see he was trying not to laugh, so I went along with his joke.

"Well……they behaved themselves perfectly on Wednesday night. What's different tonight?"

"Go and choose a DVD Swan, I need to get dessert ready." With that he pushed off the bench and turned around to the fridge.

Oh, my god he was just so sexy. I turned around and went to the lounge room. The Cullen's had a huge DVD collection which I had seen many times. I picked a movie, hopefully he would approve. I sat down on the lounge waiting for him to come and sit down.

He walked back in holding two bowls and sat on the lounge next to me. He looked down at my DVD choice.

"Better Off Dead……good choice."

I figured I couldn't go too wrong with John Cusack. And I'd seen it so many times I figured I wouldn't be disappointed if we didn't see the end of it.

I looked down at the bowl Edward handed me. Sitting in it was an individual fruit tart.

"Oh my god, did you make this?"

"Yep." He was looking very smug.

"You're unbelievable Cullen!"

We finished our dessert and Edward put the movie on and turned the lights out. He sat on the lounge next to me and put his arm around my shoulder. I naturally dropped my head onto his shoulder snuggling into him. I sat there not paying any attention whatsoever to the movie. All I really wanted to do was sit up and kiss him, have him kiss me back. But he sat there stroking my hair, laughing at the movie.

My head eventually dropped down onto his lap and he continued stroking my hair. A little while later he got up and left the lounge, he came back and instead of taking up his previous position he laid down on the lounge behind me, pulling my body into his. We stayed spooned like that for a while, our hands behaving themselves.

After what I thought was an appropriate time I shifted my body so instead of facing the t.v I was now looking up at him. His green eyes were locked on mine and his hand was still running through my hair. As our lips met I just wanted him to let go. Let go of whatever it was that seemed to be holding him back from touching me the way I wanted him to. I ran my hand up behind his neck and pulled his head down so we were closer than we'd ever been, I wanted him so fiercely it was overwhelming. And confusing. I was seventeen, I'd never had sex before in my life but right at this moment I was sure I wanted to sleep with Edward Cullen. Possibly because I knew he was being so restrained. Boys his age were usually so eager to get into your pants (or so I'd been told).

We lay on the lounge kissing for a long time, but I wanted to step it up a level. I ran my hand down to the bottom of his shirt then ran my hand up the insid so I could feel his skin. He seemed to get the idea as I felt his hand run down my side and over the curves of my body down to my thigh. I could feel his hand running up the back of my leg underneath my skirt, the higher it went the more sensitive it became. This was unchartered territory for me and it was exhilarating.

As his hand ran right up the back of my leg and over my ass my leg involuntarily jerked forward as if a bolt or electricity went through my body. I wrapped my leg over the top of Edward's to bring him closer to me. He traced his hand back down the side of my thigh stopping at the back of knee, pulling my leg up further. Who knew the back of the knee could be so erotic.

Edward had stopped kissing me. He was now making his way down my neck with small but firm kisses. He ran his hand back up my body and pulled at my shirt feeling his way upwards. As he cupped one of my breasts in his hand I let out a small moan and whispered his name. I couldn't control my breathing.

"Bella, Bella we need to stop," he breathed into my ear.

"Why?" _Please don't stop now_.

**A/N I'm completely in two minds as to where the story goes from here. I have another story in mind that is starting to take up my head space, so I'm rapidly losing interest in this one now that they're together. But don't worry, I will definitely keep going with this one first. **

**So, should they sleep together now or not? Clearly Bella is very toey, but Edward is being very mindful of being seen as just wanting to get into her pants which I think is very sweet.**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: thanks for all of the feedback on whether they should sleep together on the first date or not. I've commented on it at the end so as not to ruin anything!**

**Disclaimer – I don't own any of the characters, Stephenie Meyer does.**

**CHAPTER 9**

**EPOV**

I wanted Bella so badly at this point, and she was making it abundantly clear that she wanted me. She was unbelievably hot and I would be crazy not to let this keep going, but I wanted to slow things down. I wanted tonight to be special because it was our first date, we were getting to know each other. I didn't want her to remember tonight as being her first time, which from what I'd heard invariably turned out to be less than perfect. I didn't want us to be fumbling around in the dark trying to figure out what the hell to do with each other. Trying to figure out when and where to put things.

I wanted our first time together to happen when we were in tune with each others minds and bodies. She was the most amazing thing to come into my life, ever. And I didn't want to fuck it up. Now all I had to do was somehow express this to her.

"Bella, Bella we need to stop." She was breathing rapidly now.

"Why?" She looked a little hurt and confused.

"Trust me, I don't want to. I want nothing more than to take all of your clothes off right now…."

"Then do it." _Oh god this was going to be the hardest thing I'd ever done_.

"I don't know how to explain this, I don't want you to take this the wrong way. I just don't want our first time together to be tonight. Our first date has been perfect so far, and I want to remember that. I'm scared Bella." I can't believe I admitted that to her. "I'm scared of hurting you."

"Edward……it's going to hurt at least a little no matter when we do it."

"I know, but I want our first time to be better than this. I don't want to fumble around in the dark with you, I want to make love to you when I know you better, when I know what you like and what you don't like. I want it to be perfect and I don't know you well enough yet for that. I want to know what turns you on, I want to know where you do and don't like being touched."

She was looking at me with a slightly surprised look on her face. I couldn't tell why.

"Edward?"

"Yes Bella." I loved saying her name out loud.

"Have you ever…..been with a girl before….in that way?"

I shook my head from side to side, "I've been waiting for the perfect girl to come along. And now she has."

The look on her face was one of unbelievable love and tenderness. But I could see she was up to something, scheming in that pretty little head of hers. She got up off the lounge and held her hand out to me.

"Come on."

"Where are we going?" I wasn't sure what she was up to.

"We're going to go upstairs and get to know each other better." She had a mischievous grin on her face. My god she was unbelievably hot. I was scared she was going to take offence to what I had said to her, but apparently it just egged her on.

She was still holding out her hand to me. Why was I hesitating? Probably because I wasn't sure I could control myself.

"Come on Cullen, you're the one who told me I wouldn't be getting any sleep tonight, you can't bail out on me now. I promise I won't try to have sex with you."

With that I jumped up off the lounge, playfully grabbed her hand and yanked her quickly towards the stairs. She laughed at me as I pushed her up the stairs in front of me pinching her on the ass as she went.

We made it up the two flights of stairs to my room, just. We got a little distracted with each other once or twice on the way up, but each time I stopped us. It was going to be a miracle if I could get through the night without giving in to her.

I sat on the bed as she seductively walked towards me. It was so damned cute the way she was trying to be sexy. I tried not to laugh at her but I couldn't help it. I moved a little further back on the bed and she straddled me as I sat there. Her skirt rode up around her ass and I couldn't help but run my hands down her sides down to her ass.

"So, Cullen. Now that you have me here, what are you going to do with me?" She said far too sweetly for someone who was sitting grinding into my crotch the way she was.

"Are you surrendering control to me Swan?"

"Yes I am. You made a good point before. I think you're right, I think we should wait. But it doesn't mean we can't have some fun in the mean time." She smiled slyly at me.

I pressed my lips against hers and pulled her closer, if that was possible. I pulled her bottom lip into my mouth gently running my tongue along it. Her tongue quickly darted in and out of my mouth inviting me in. I moved my lips from her mouth along her jawline and then down her sweet soft neck. As I did so she threw her head back a little to give me better access, in so doing her cleavage was thrust up towards my face. It was incredibly tempting, but I moved my lips back up to her mouth.

I gently slid Bella from me so she was lying on my bed beneath me. I hovered with my body above hers, trying not to apply any pressure but her legs wound up around my body and she gently pulled me downwards. But she didn't draw me in to a kiss. She looked at me seriously instead.

"OK, so if we're not going to have sex do we need to set some ground rules do you think?"

"I think that sounds like an excellent idea Bella. What do you have in mind?"

"Well, firstly I was thinking we keep our underwear firmly on." _Oh god_, seeing Bella in her underwear would still be enough to send me over the edge. But I wasn't going to argue with that, she seemed to be getting the hang of this now.

"And secondly?" I asked.

"Now it's your turn, we both need to take responsibility for these rules."

"OK then, secondly…….we keep our hands outside said underwear." That still left a whole lot to play with. "Do you think we need any more rules?" What was I asking her for, she was clearly the one in need of some boundaries. _And I loved it!_

**BPOV**

Lying on Edward's bed with him hovering above me I was becoming well aware of how hard it would be for him to stay in control. And I was having trouble myself. I figured if we set a few ground rules we may make it through the night. Our teenage hormones were going wild, the attraction between us overwhelming, the need to be as close to him as possible was almost too much.

I lay there wondering why I was willing to give it all up for Edward Cullen. Now that I looked back on his behavior he had been flirting with me since the day we met. He didn't act that way with any other girl that I knew. And I had had an undeniable attraction to him before he even knew I existed. But beyond that I had come to know a guy who showed a sweet devotion to his little sister who he would protect at all costs, a lovely relationship with his mother, and complete respect for one of his best friends. He could have taken advantage of Tanya, he'd told me that. Most guys would have. Edward didn't. And he didn't brag about it either, he even seemed a little ashamed that he'd let it get as far as it did.

He was looking down at me quizzically.

"What were you thinking just now?"

I hesitated before I answered him, wondering how much to tell him. But he'd been very open about his feelings for me tonight so I should be as open in return.

"I was just thinking about why I'm so willing to go this far with you on our first date. I mean, I've only ever kissed a couple of guys before, there's never been anything serious before now. But with you…….I'm just so attracted to you Edward, you just make me want you so much. Every time you look at me I feel my knees go weak and my heart starts to beat faster. I don't know how you do it. I don't know why you do it, no one has ever looked at me the way you do Edward."

"Bella…" he murmured. His lips met mine and we kissed passionately, one of Edward's arms was wound underneath my body, the other was on my face, tenderly pushing my hair out of the way. The full weight of his body on mine.

He pulled away as if needing to finish what he was going to say.

"Bella, you don't see yourself very clearly do you? Plenty of guys look at you the way I do, half the guys in school in fact, how can you not notice that? It makes me crazy to think what they're thinking about you. And Mike Newton is the worst. I'm so glad you stopped paying him attention. It was breaking my heart to think you might be interested in that little slime bag. He's ruined more than one girl's reputation at Forks High School you know."

"I didn't know that."

"Yeah, well, it's not pretty, believe me," I assured her.

"Why didn't Alice say something."

"Because Alice doesn't hear the change room talk. And she wouldn't hear the girls side of the story because they'd be too ashamed to talk about it. Either that or none of it ever happened and Newton's a lying pig."

"Oh…."

"But you don't need to worry about that now. Let's not talk about Mike Newton. Let's talk about us. So, we talked about the rules…."

"Ah huh?" I said knowingly.

"As far as I can tell…." He began to undo the buttons on my blouse very slowly. "this shouldn't be breaking any rules because clearly our underwear is still on."

"That's right Edward, you're turning out to be a very fast learner."

"Well there are only two rules, it can't be that hard can it." He was just undoing the last button of my blouse. He moved either side exposing my bra and stomach. He in haled quickly as he looked down at me. Not for the first time I could feel his excitement against my leg and I couldn't resist.

"Well, apparently it is." He looked at me strangely for a split second not getting my joke, and then a look of realization crossed his face.

"Bella Swan!!" I giggled and squirmed under him as he pulled my shirt off me, leaving me lying beneath him in just my bra and skirt. He moved to a kneeling position above me, pulling my skirt around until he'd found the zipper, he then pulled it down. He removed my skirt pretty swiftly and I was left lying very self consciously on the bed beneath him, with only pretty underwear on. I'd gone for black, pretty lacy with a little frill across the top of my bust. Alice had insisted that I have some decent underwear on our last shopping trip – I was very grateful at this moment.

Edward scanned down my body and then back up. An approving smile on his face as he looked back into my eyes. _Just keep reminding yourself it's like wearing a bikini, bikini, bikini, bikini_.

"Bella I……" he seemed last for words. "Bella, I've never seen anything more beautiful in my entire life. You quite literally take my breath away."

I sat up in front of him. This wasn't fair, if I was going to be practically naked, so was he. I took the bottom of his t-shirt in my hands and lifted it above his head. I threw it somewhere in the corner of the room. I'd been wanting to do that all night. I placed my hands on his shoulders and then ran them down his chest very slowly, I could tell he was watching my face but I didn't take my eyes of his beautiful abs. My hands eventually made their way to his belt buckle. I slowly undid it and then undid the button on his jeans.

Edward stood up, undid his fly and then let his jeans fall to the ground. He climbed back onto the bed and came towards me, as he sat in front of me he ran one of his hands through his hair, as if he was a little nervous. We sat in front of each other for a long moment, just looking into each other's eyes. He was heartbreakingly gorgeous. His green eyes were locked on mine, I could see the rise and fall of his chest as he took me in.

As he leaned in towards me I thought he was going to kiss me on the lips, but his hand rested on my wrist then slowly moved it's way up my arm, across my shoulder then down between my breasts. It then moved quite swiftly across my stomach where he snaked his arm around my back bringing me closer so that I was now on my back. He hovered above me again, his mouth finding its way along my collar bone, down my chest, along the top of my breast. He slowly continued down my stomach and hip to my thigh. Which is where I began to lose it.

"Oh my god Edward," I gasped as his lips slowly kissed my inner thigh working their way up. All of a sudden he moved back up to my head where he whispered very cheekily into my ear.

"Just getting to know you Swan." He then nipped my ear and sucked on my ear lobe just briefly. Who knew ears could be so erotic.

"Oh my god you were right. Definitely better to wait until we know each other better."

On Wednesday night we had slept peacefully, arms wrapped around each other whenever possible. He had not tried to touch me, not once did his hands wander anywhere that might seem inappropriate, or rather very appropriate. He was a complete gentleman. Tonight was a different story, his hands were everywhere, as were his lips. And so were mine. We eventually fell asleep sometime around 2am. Underwear still very much on. But only by the slimmest of margins. We had made our way under the covers by this stage and once again Edward was spooning me, only this time it was much better, the only thing coming between his chest and my back was my bra strap, which I was very much in a mind to remove because who sleeps in their bra? But we had set a rule that underwear was to remain on. And there it stayed…..for now.

**A/N: OK so they didn't sleep together. Originally when I had the story in mind they were going to, but I decided it didn't seem right. But for those who wanted it I'm sure it won't be long. Edward is a lovely lovely boy, but he's also an 18 year old guy, with a very toey girlfriend!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Oh my god, I'm so sorry it's taken me this long to update this chapter. I feel awful for leaving you all hanging, especially after all of the reviews!! Good news is there are some slightly juicier bits included as I've had longer to think about it!!**

**Promise to be much quicker with my next updates! **

**CHAPTER 10**

**EPOV:**

I had trouble falling asleep, I was so freaking aroused that it took a while for my hard on to disappear. Bella had been very tactful about it, which was somewhat helpful given she was the cause.

Bella's breathing became deep and regular quite quickly. Clearly I'd worn her out!! She was in my arms asleep and I was in heaven. I had missed her when she wasn't here last night, I would miss her when she was gone again. And I couldn't even bring myself to think about how I would feel when I went away to College. I had buried that pain deeply.

"Edward?" I thought she was asleep.

"Hmmmm," I murmured into her ear, but she didn't respond. She muttered something else unintelligible. I guessed she must be speaking in her sleep, how sweet. I loved finding out little things about her that I didn't know. I stayed awake to listen to her, hopefully she'd speak a little more.

She mentioned her mother a couple of times, and Alice. Then she said my name again.

"Edward…..I love you." _Holy crap_, did she just say what I thought she said. She did, she'd said I love you. Her breathing started to quicken a little and she shifted slightly in her sleep, pulling my arm around her more tightly.

Did people always mean what they said in their sleep? _God I hoped so_.

I eventually drifted off to sleep, content in the knowledge that I had Bella in my arms, we'd had a perfect first date together and there was a possibility that she was in love with me.

--

"So are you coming back after you've done your stuff? You could bring you books over and study with me." I was standing on the veranda holding Bella around the waist. I was disappointed our date was coming to an end.

"If you want. I've got some laundry to do and some other stuff to do around the house and then I'll come back." I was a little scared she'd run off and not come back. I must have looked relieved because she cupped my face in her hands and looked deeply into my eyes.

"I promise I'll always come back." She pressed her lips briefly to mine. My arms snaked around her and I drew her body closer to mine. "I had a really lovely night last night Edward, thank you."

I nuzzled my head into her neck, and sighed contentedly, relaxed in the knowledge that she really seemed to be mine.

"So I know it won't be nearly as good because Em and Rose and Alice will be here, but will you stay tonight as well?"

She beamed at me, "Of course I will." I was still holding her tightly, reluctant to let her go, "but the sooner you let go of me the sooner I'll be back." _I couldn't wait_.

Finals were just around the corner and I needed to get some work done today. Bella had been distracting me and I was sure when she came back that she'd distract me more so I got stuck into some work for the day.

Emmett and Rose arrived around lunch time. They picked up Alice from Jasper's place in Port Angeles, I wasn't sure how much she'd told them about Bella and I but I kind of wanted to keep it quiet. Not because I didn't want people to know – I wanted everyone to know. But while ever Mum and Dad and Charlie didn't know about us Bella would be able to stay over at least twice a week like she'd been doing for the last few months. And she could stay in _my_ bed.

--

Emmett and I were out on the deck BBQ'ing the meat for dinner. Jasper had arrived and I got the impression he was on his best behavior with the two older brothers of the girl he was dating. He hung out with the girls rather than braving it outside with us.

"So little brother, when are you going to pop Bella's ass?' He asked casually.

"Emmett god you can be crude!"

"Just calling it like I see it man. Anyone can see you've had a thing going on for her since that first night she came to dinner." I was grinning now, thinking about that first night she came over. "You dirty dog you already have!!"

"No, it hasn't got that far, but I think you could probably say we're seeing each other, I don't know. She stayed over last night."

"Yee Hah! My little bro has a girl, it's about time. We couldn't send you to college a virgin could we." I'd always had a good relationship with Emmett when it came to talking about girls. He was good at keeping his mouth shut and not giving too much shit so I'd always confided in him about my sex life, or lack there of. But I felt different about Bella, I wanted to keep her to myself and not divulge where we were at.

Emmett became thoughtful, "she stays over here with Alice a lot doesn't she?"

"Yep."

"Do Mum and Dad know about the two of you?" I shook my head. "You might want to keep this thing you've got going on to yourselves for a bit. Or I'm pretty sure her father will neuter you with his gun and she won't be able to stay over anymore."

"So you won't tell Mum and Dad?"

"Hell no! I was you age once with a hot girlfriend. Rosalie was never allowed to stay over. It was HELL! We had to sneak around at school and in the car, very messy if you know what I mean."

"Yeah, thanks for the imagery, I get it."

"But I'm cool with it, so do whatever you want tonight."

We all ate dinner together and then decided to watch a couple of DVD's. Emmett and Rose were entangled together on one lounge, and Jasper and Alice were sitting politely together on the other lounge. Actually, Jasper was sitting politely, Alice was practically trying to get into his pants. What was it with these seventeen year old girls? I didn't have any problems thinking of Bella as a horny seventeen year old, that was hot. But my sister was a whole other story.

There was only one lounge left, and it was a single seater, so I sat in front of it and leaned back, thinking Bella would sit on it, but she sat beside me instead. We hadn't really shown any affection in front of Em and Rose but I didn't see the point in holding back now that they knew about us. I put my arm around her shoulder and she put her head down. It was very sweet. But I wasn't close enough.

A little way into the movie I shifted Bella so she was sitting in between my legs with her back against my chest. I wrapped my arms around her chest and pulled her into me tightly. This was much better, and where we were sitting no one else could really see us without turning their heads.

Bella ran her hands lightly up and down my arms, resting her head back on my shoulder. She lifted my hand and entwined her fingers in mine and gently traced circles on the palm of my hand, it was very sensual.

"You don't know how many times I've watched you watching movies at our place and wanted to hold you like this Bella," I whispered into her ear. She moved her head around and up to face mine, and gently ran her lips along my jawline.

I unwrapped one of my arms and ran my hand up under her t-shirt, reaching up her back to her bra strap and quickly unsnapped it. She squirmed a little when she realized what I'd done. I ran my hand around her warm waist, and then up underneath her now loose bra, and cupped her bare breast in my hand. She inhaled sharply as she felt my hand around her breast. I caressed it gently, knowing I was in completely new territory for us. Her breathing quickened and I felt her nipple harden at my touch. I squeezed it gently and she let out a very soft moan. I wished more than anything that we were alone, but the fact that we weren't probably made it hotter. We would be alone soon enough.

"You've just broken one of our rules," she breathed into my ear.

"They were last nights rules, who said they apply tonight?" I whispered back. She giggled a little at my response as I continued to tease her with my hand.

Bella picked up my free hand as I continued to caress her breast and squeeze and pinch her nipple. She placed her lips on my palm, then moved them up to kiss my fingertips. Then she did something completely unexpected, she took my middle finger and plunged it deeply into her mouth, gently pulling it out as she sucked on it. I was hard in seconds. She put my finger back into her mouth and gently sucked on it this time, running her tongue around it. I had no idea I could be so turned on by such a seemingly innocent gesture.

**BPOV:**

I could feel Edward's hard on against my back as I sat between his legs on the floor of his lounge room. Sucking his finger had definitely had the desired effect.

I turned my head up to his and whispered into his ear, "just getting a bit of my own back."

"Fuck, you are so hot Bella." I could tell I had thrown him when I sucked on his finger. He was still caressing my breast and it was driving me wild.

This continued for a while, no one seemed to notice anything was going on. When Emmett got up to go to the kitchen he didn't look at us, but Edward slowly removed his hand from underneath my bra and top. The first movie ended, and no one looked much interested in watching a second one. I was pretty sure Alice, Jasper and Edward were as keen to get to bed as I was. And I figured Emmett and Rosalie were young enough to remember when they first fell in love and how rare it was to be able to get rid of your parents for the weekend. They made the first move to go to bed, and the rest of us were pretty quick to follow.

Edward's teasing had been going on for at least an hour, so by the time we got to his bedroom we were both so fucking hot for each other it was unbelievable. But we weren't alone in the house so I was feeling a little self conscious.

Edward lead me into his room and I closed the door behind us. As soon as it was shut he had me up against it kissing my lips and my throat and my shoulders, one of his hands was underneath my top again, caressing and squeezing my breasts. He hitched one of my legs up around his hip, and then pulled the other one up. With my legs wrapped tightly around his waist and my arms wrapped around his neck he moved towards his bed and gently let me down, hovering above me.

"So, what happened to the rules tonight?" I asked him playfully.

"Fuck the rules tonight Bella, you are so getting naked it it's not funny," he panted. He grabbed for the bottom of my t-shirt and went to lift it above my head. But I knew as soon as he did my bra which had not been done back up would come with it. I stopped him for a second.

"Hang on." He looked disappointed.

"What?"

"Well, it's just, we're not alone tonight, I feel a bit self conscious."

"But there' no one else in the room. Just you and me."

"I know. Let's just do this slowly," I said. He raised an eyebrow and looked at me very suggestively. He let go of the bottom of my top and ran his hand down my leg, catching my ankle in his hand bending my leg up. He placed his lips at the back of my thigh and let them linger there for a few moments. He then looked back up at me.

"Slowly huh? I can do slowly, but you're probably going to wish you hadn't asked for that!" Oh god, this felt so good already. He was going to slowly tease me into exploding. I squirmed underneath him a little as his lips made their way up the inside of my thigh. His hands then made their way up and undid the button on my shorts and then pulled down on the zipper. He sat up and yanked my shorts down my legs and off my feet. He then removed his t-shirt and then pulled his shorts down, leaving him standing there in boxers.

He came back over onto the bed and lay next to me, pulling me up on top of him. God he was good at this teasing thing. He pulled my head down to his and kissed me, plunging his tongue deeply into my mouth and then quickly removing it, them sucking on my bottom lip. His hands were running down my spine and over my bum and down my thighs and back up. He bent my knees so instead of lying on top of him I was straddled over him, pushing my crotch onto his hard on. I wanted him so badly at this point but I wasn't sure I wanted my first time to be with anyone in hearing distance.

I slowly sat up and looked at him seductively, his green eyes burning into mine. I lifted my top over my head, my bra coming away with it, revealing my breasts to him. I could see the rise and fall of his chest quicken as he saw me practically naked for the first time. He took my t-shirt from my hands and then threw it somewhere into the corner of the room, never taking his eyes off my breasts. His hands found their way up to cup both of them and I shuddered at the feeling as he pinched both of my nipples. I arched my back, the movement forcing my already wet crotch harder onto his erection. He moaned in pleasure.

"Oh my god Bella you are so beautiful. I don't think you have any fucking idea the affect you have on me." He was almost breathless as he said the words. He moved one of his hands up to my neck and drew me down so he could kiss me. He gently rolled us over so he was on top of me and his lips slowly moved from my lips, down my neck and chest to my breasts, where he softly circled my nipple with his wet tongue. I thought I was going to die from the pleasure.

My heart was pounding so fast in my chest at this point. But I knew I had to stop this. I didn't want our first time together to be with Edward's sister, my best friend across the hall from us.

"Edward……Edward….?" I murmured gently.

"Hmmmmm?" He didn't look up from the task at hand. I gently lifted his head from my breast. He looked up at me with a grin on his face.

"Edward, I can't do this with Alice across the hall and Rose and Em downstairs." He moved his body so his face was even with mine looking a little confused.

"I know, I'm sorry, I just can't."

He buried his head in my shoulder and groaned.

"God, what is it with it you and I?" He rolled off me and lay next to me with his head propped up on his hand. His other hand still resting languidly across my body. "What was I thinking last night knocking you back?" He seemed to be kicking himself on the inside.


	11. Chapter 11

**Thanks for the reviews. I hope you like where it's going, let me know what you think!! It's only a pretty short one today. Good news is I should have plenty of time over the next few days to add more chapters and not leave you hanging like I did last week (which I still feel very guilty about)**

**CHAPTER 11**

**EPOV**

Bella and I had discussed keeping our relationship private for the sake of being able to sleep in the same bed together at least twice a week. We both agreed wholeheartedly that it was a good idea. I sensed Bella wasn't an overly affectionate person in public anyway, so I figured I would be giving up more if we went public and she was no longer able to stay over.

School on Monday was torture. Alice and I picked Bella up in the morning so we could at least greet each other properly, but the rest of the day we had to keep a polite distance from each other. It almost killed me at lunch time, watching as she entered the cafeteria with Mike Newton, Jessica and Tyler. It was strange, I knew she was mine, but the jealousy I felt seeing her with other boys was far worse now than it had been before, when there was a chance that her affections could be directed elsewhere.

All I wanted to do was sit with her at lunch, monopolize her attention, and make sure everyone in school knew that we were together.

About fifteen minutes before the end of lunch I got up from my table and walked slowly towards the door. I turned at the door and looked at Bella to get her attention, but it wasn't needed. She was already rising from the table, lifting her tray. I continued to walk from the cafeteria and waited patiently for her outside.

She smirked at me cheekily as she walked towards me.

"Hi there cute stuff." God she was adorable.

"Hey yourself………...so…..got anything to do before English?" I asked.

"Depends on what you have in mind." She was batting her eyelids at me, curling her hair around one of her fingers, really hamming it up. It was very cute, but also turning me on which I didn't need in the middle of the school yard.

"Follow me." I walked off, not even looking back to see if she was following. When I rounded a corner where there were no students I stood leaning on the wall casually and waited. It didn't take her long. As soon as she walked around the corner I grabbed her hand and pulled her into me locking my lips with hers.

"I missed you last night," I said smiling down at her.

"I missed you too, I'm getting too used to sleeping in your arms."

And that's how school went. We made up some excuse about her truck costing too much to run so I picked her up and dropped her off after school, with Alice in the car it didn't look suspicious. We would steal private moments when no one could see us together. In so many ways it broke my heart that this wasn't public, until it came to Wednesday and Saturday nights, when she would sleep in my arms. Then it made it all worth it. If Charlie had found out we were seeing each other there was no way he would let his little girl sleep over at her boyfriend's house so often.

One afternoon after school I was sitting in the kitchen with Esme as she prepared dinner.

"So Edward, are you going to Prom?"

"Oh….I hadn't really thought about it to be honest." And I hadn't. I'd been burying any thought of leaving school deep so I didn't also have to deal with the thought of leaving Bella. That though was just becoming too painful.

"Well, I'm pretty sure there's a certain girl who would probably like it if you asked her."

"Mum, there's nothing going on with Tanya, you know that. I don't want to lead her on by asking her to prom."

"I wasn't talking about Tanya sweetheart." I looked up at her with a surprised look on my face, she was giving me a very knowing look. _She knew_, _fuck_.

"Darling I didn't come down in the last shower, you don't think I notice the way you look at Bella, the way she blushes when you say something to her. I can see you adore her, and I can see she likes you too."

I think it was time to fess up. After all I was an adult now, Bella wasn't her daughter so she didn't have to worry about her staying in her boyfriends bed, that was Charlie's problem.

"Mom……Bella and I have been kind of seeing each other for a few weeks." I wasn't sure how serious I should tell her it was.

"I know darling."

"What?" _What the….._

"I know, I'm not blind Edward. I figured there was probably something going on when I noticed she started spending less time hidden away in Alice's room and the three of you started spending more time together. And I know about Jasper as well."

"………Are you mad?" I asked very sheepishly. This could go one way or the other, but seeing as she knew and she hadn't said anything yet I was guessing it was going to go the right way.

"No, I'm not mad. I know Bella isn't that much younger than you. She'll be 18 in December. And I know that you're both far more mature than Emmett and Rosalie were at your age. AND I know what they used to get up to. You two are both far more subtle than they are when it comes to most things so I know you'll do the right thing, and I know she will. Alice and Jasper on the other hand, I'm not so sure of…."

"How did you find out about Alice and Jasper?"

"Rosalie's mother mentioned it when I was talking to her a couple of weeks ago. How serious is it?"

"I think it's pretty serious, but I'm pretty sure she'll tell you when she feels ready."

"OK, now are you going to ask Bella to the prom?"

I sighed. Mom turned and looked at me with a concerned look on her face. "What is it Edward?"

"Well, it's just…..it's just you think I'd be more excited about the end of school, but it means leaving Bella when I move to Seattle in the Fall. I'm just so sad about moving away from her."

Esme turned and looked at me, a very sweet look on her face. "It's quite serious isn't it?" I nodded my head. "I'm so glad, I like Bella, she's perfect for you, and you've been alone so long. I always guessed it was because you were waiting for the perfect girl to come along. You weren't like Emmett with girls, you were always more deserving of their attention because of the way you treated them. God knows I've got the two best looking boys in Forks, probably Washington, but Emmett always used them until Rosalie knocked sense into him, you always respected them."

So, I decided I would take Bella to the prom. But I was pretty sure she would say no if I asked her so it would have to be a surprise. Alice could help me out.

**BPOV**

Jessica still had a thing for Edward, only now she had a little follower that made the whole thing even more tiresome. Lauren was a new girl at the school. I found it odd that someone could transfer so late in the year, I had my suspicions that she'd been expelled from somewhere, but I wasn't sure yet. She had arrived this week, and she confidently joined our group.

I was sitting at lunch with her and Jessica and a few others after she'd been with us a few days. She seemed very…..confident. I think that was the best way to describe her. She was very aware of her 'assets', and put them forth whenever she got the opportunity. She seemed to be one of those people who would never stand back in the crowd, always at the forefront, egging people on. She was also very attractive, and she definitely seemed to know it.

"So Jess who are you going to the prom with?" It was the senior prom, but Lauren seemed to be assuming Jessica would be going.

"Well, I'm going with Dave….see that guy sitting over there with that bunch of guys, white t-shirt, black hair. I'm so not into him, but at least I'm going."

"How about you Bella?"

"Huh, oh, um……I'm not going." And I hadn't put any thought into it until now. Would Edward want to go with me? He hadn't asked, maybe he wasn't going at all?

"Well, I think I definitely need to get myself a date……..so, who's the best looking available Senior guy in school?"

"Oh, that's easy. That's Edward Cullen." Jessica pointed to the same table that Dave was sitting at, "see the guy with the bronze hair, black t-shirt. He is to die for, but he is so not interested in any girls at this school."

"Hmmmm, fuck me, he is seriously the hottest guy I have ever seen. Why in the hell isn't he dating anyone, what's wrong with him?"

"Nothing, he's perfectly divine. He seems to have this thing going on with Tanya, this really gorgeous senior girl, but I'm never sure if they're together or not. Are they together Bella?"

My mouth was full so I just shook my head from side to side.

"Oooh, how do _you_ know?" Lauren seemed fascinated. But the way she asked me the question and emphasized the word 'you' made me feel as if she felt I was unworthy of his attention. And some days I felt she was right.

"Because Bella is best friends with Alice, you know Alice right? Edward is Alice's brother."

"So you know him pretty well then?" Lauren asked. They were both leaning in towards me, heads resting on their hands, waiting with baited breath to hear my answer.

"Um yeah, I guess you could say that."

"Do you think you could introduce us? I've got like 4 days to get him to invite me. Look out girls I'm on a mission." And with that Lauren got up from the table, picked up her tray and very slowly walked past the table of senior boys. She swished her hair over her shoulder, stuck her boobs out and then accidentally dropped a book. She had the attention of every single boy at the table, except Edward, who was watching me, smirking.

Edward slowly rose from the table, Lauren looked up at him and smiled, thinking he was coming to her aid, but he didn't even look sideways at her. He walked out of the cafeteria, and normally I would have followed. But Lauren walked out after him. I knew what she was up to so I didn't follow.

She walked back in about five minutes later, looking a little defeated, but as if she was covering it.

She sat down with a sigh. "Said he already has a date."

That was news to me!! My heart started to race wondering if he'd asked someone before we started seeing each other and had forgotten to mention it to me, but now just felt too uncomfortable about it.

"But oh my god, up close he just gets better looking, and he seemed really lovely. Hmmm, I'd still like to get my claws into him though. Whoever she is, she's toast! Bella, you've gotta find out who it is for me."

Yeah, I did have to find out who it was, but not for her benefit, for my own. By this stage I was seething. Even Jessica seemed a little upset about Lauren taking her position as the number one fan in the Edward Cullen fan club. Admittedly she was better looking than Jessica, but still!

"Maybe you could talk to Alice about it, maybe she'll tell you," I offered. That'll be fun to watch. Alice may be little, but her tolerance for girls like Lauren was less than zero.

"Oh, you're a darling, what a fabulous idea, where is Alice today?"

"Oh, she's in the library or something, not sure." I knew she'd taken some time off to go shopping, but I wasn't going to tell Lauren that.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Sorry for not updating yesterday, but I don't live in the US and the Twlight DVD was just released where I live. So I'm sure you can all forgive me!!**

**Hope you all like it! Let me know what you think.**

**CHAPTER 12**

**EPOV**

I waited for Bella after lunch so I could walk her to English. I'd just been accosted by some girl I'd never seen before in my life about the prom. What the fuck was with that? I think she'd been sitting with Bella at lunch so I'd have to ask her. Her tits definitely looked fake, bit like the rest of her. But she seemed like the type who thought she was really hot shit. And there was something about her that seemed surprised when I turned her down.

Bella eventually left the cafeteria and joined me outside for our walk to English. She seemed a little quiet for some reason.

"So the weirdest thing just happened…." No response, "this girl I've never seen before just came up and introduced herself to me, told me she was new and that we should go to the prom together. It was so weird, it was like she seriously expected that I would just say yes because she was showing so much cleavage."

"That was the new girl Lauren………so, what did you say?" She was still seemed quiet though. Thoughtful or something, a little sad about something.

"I told her that I already had a date." I said quite matter of factly.

"Oh."

Ahhh, that was it. I stopped her, gently placing my hand on her arm.

"Bella?" She turned and looked up at me with big sad brown eyes. She was so beautiful but it broke my heart to see her look like that.

"Yes?"

"I don't have a date for the prom, I wasn't really planning on going…..although now that……" But I hadn't told her about the conversation I had with my Mom. "…….well, I wasn't going to go because if I couldn't go with you I didn't want to go with anyone else. But my Mom and Dad know about us now. Mum figured it out, so is there any point in hiding this any longer Bella?"

I had taken a step closer to her now, I wanted to take her hand in mine, twine my fingers with hers and hold it all the way to class. But she was still hesitating for some reason. I wasn't sure why. Was it because she didn't want us to go public, or did she want me to ask her to prom. Girls were funny about that shit. I didn't think Bella was the type to want to go to my prom. Getting frocked up just didn't seem like her thing.

"What is it Bella?"

"I don't know, it's just Lauren I guess, the way she was talking about you at lunch, salivating. But it was really possessive you know, like she was going to get her claws into you any way she could, including get rid of the girl you were supposedly going to prom with."

"Now you know how I feel listening to the guys talk about you."

She nodded.

"Bella? Would you like to go to prom with me?"

"It's Saturday. I don't have anything to wear Edward." She looked a little happier now.

"Don't worry about a thing. What do you think Alice is doing today? After talking to Esme the other day I decided I was going to take you anyway, it was going to be a surprise."

She was beaming at me now. And I was so excited to think I would be taking her out in public. Screw Lauren, and Jessica for that matter, I hoped they were both there and got a good eyeful of the two of us together. I was going to make a point to make sure people knew we were together, and it wasn't just a 'date'.

**BPOV**

Wednesday night I stayed at the Cullen's. As I arrived with Alice I felt like Esme was looking at me differently, I wasn't sure what it was, but it almost seemed like she was happier to see me. I felt a little awkward now that she knew Edward and I were together. I half expected that she wouldn't allow me to stay, but she didn't bat an eyelid when she saw me take my bag up to Alice's room.

Alice and I sat in the kitchen chatting to her when we arrived home, as we usually did on our girls nights. Carlisle and Edward were at Baseball practice as usual. Alice disappeared for a while, and I got the distinct feeling that Esme had requested some alone time with me.

"So Bella," _oh crap here it comes_, "I just wanted to say that I'm very happy you and Edward have _finally_ sorted yourselves out." Her smile was very warm and motherly. "I've always thought you'd be good together." She winked at me knowingly.

"Uh, thanks…." I wasn't entirely sure how to respond to that.

"You know, he has changed a lot since you've been around. For the better. He's been playing the piano a lot, and that always makes me happy. Does Charlie know yet?"

I shook my head.

"Well, I'm pretty sure that's going to be a difficult conversation. He doesn't have a woman in his life to temper the situation. Dad's can find it very difficult to let go of their little girls. They understand teenage hormones only from the male point of view, they forget that their little girls are usually far more mature than they were at the same age. So go easy on him. I think it would be best if you told him about Edward rather than have him find out from someone else. Or, god save me, have him catch the two of you together."

"Yeah, you're right I guess." There go my sleep overs with Edward.

"And if he refuses to let you stay here anymore you let me know and I'll have a chat to him." What was Esme saying? Was she going to allow Edward and I to stay under the same roof on a regular basis. Did she know we were sleeping in the same bec? But she was looking at me with a look that told me she trusted me but I'd better not betray that trust. It looked like she was on our side, but only just.

"So, Saturday night is prom???" She was fishing now.

"Yeah, Edward asked me."

"Oh, fabulous, Alice will be so excited. She went shopping for you today you know. She has about 5 different dresses for you to choose from. I think she's getting them ready for you to try on now."

I groaned, got up off the kitchen stool as she dismissed me from our conversation.

--

I was up in Alice's room when Edward arrived home. He stayed downstairs for a while talking to his parents. I could only assume they were laying down the law about having the girl he was seeing sleeping under the same roof as him. I suspected the conversation would be a little less pleasant than the one I had with Esme earlier. Getting the police chief's daughter pregnant in the town doctor's house would not look good.

Before Edward arrived upstairs I said good night to Alice and went to his room, crawled into his bed. My conversation with Esme had made me realize two things. Firstly that Edward's parents trusted us. But secondly Charlie may not, and that's what I was focused on right now. Charlie would need to be told about Edward and I some time between now and Saturday night. This may be the last opportunity Edward and I had to sleep in this bed.

The door opened, and Edward was surprised to see me already in his bed. He came over, sat on the bed and kissed me sweetly.

"I honey, I'm home. Sorry I'm late." He said sarcastically.

"You stink."

"Yeah, sorry I'm just going to have a quick shower and I'll be back. Want to join me." He was smirking at me, one eyebrow raised, in all seriousness.

"After the conversation I had with your mother tonight, I don't think so."

"Had to try didn't I?" And with that he turned and left the room.

When he came back from the shower in less than ten minutes I had rolled over and was pretending to be asleep.

Edward turned out the main light, leaving just the bedside lamp on. He pulled the covers back and gently slid into bed next to me, moving over and curling his body around mine. His body stiffening as he realized.

"Oh my god Bella, you're not wearing anything. You are so fucking naked. What bought this on?" His hands slid down my body and back, roaming freely, with none of the usual hindrances that underwear provided. I turned to face him and giggled. Throwing my leg up over his pulling him in closer to me.

"Well, I had a little chat to your Mum earlier."

He was looking a little puzzled, "shouldn't that have had the opposite effect?"

"Well she made me realize that we have to tell Charlie, before Saturday, which means this might be the last opportunity we get to sleep under the same roof until we're 35."

He buried his head into my shoulder and groaned. He sounded frustrated.

"Why didn't you say something before I had a shower?"

"What does it matter?"

"Well, because I kind of….well…….I kind of looked after myself in the shower."

It took me a couple of moments to catch on. "What? What did you do that for?" I was a little offended. But he had one hand massaging circles on my ass and the other wrapped around me running up and down my spine. And his thigh was pressed very firmly into my groin, the heat radiating up through my body was incredible. And I was in heaven.

"Bella, you have no idea how fucking hard it is to sleep next to you at night. I want you so fucking much that by morning I'm ready to burst, quite literally."

I giggled at his frustration. "I'm sorry."

"What are you sorry for. I'm the one who knocked you back on that first night. I'm such a fucking idiot for doing that."

"No you're not, you know me so much better now, you know exactly what I want……….for instance where your hand is right now," he looked into my eyes and nodded, "is really doing it for me."

"Is that right?"

"Ah huh."

"How about this?" Edward's hand slowly ran down the back of my thigh, back up the inside, gently brushing where he had not been game enough to go until now, now that I was completely naked. My breath caught and the tightness in my chest intensified as I arched my body towards him. He left his hand there, slowly massaging back and forth.

I squeezed my eyes shut and bit my lip nodding just so he was absolutely clear that what he was doing was still 'doing it for me'. He gently began to caress my lips with his, teasing me with his tongue, running it along my upper lip, asking me every few moments whether what he was doing was still working.

He gently coaxed a finger inside me and I moaned as quietly as I could, pulling on his hair, trying to draw him closer to me. But he was in control, and I was very rapidly losing it.

"Bella have you got any idea how much I want to be inside you right now?" He slid another finger inside me and increased the rhythm, moving in and out, massaging my clit with his thumb.

I arched my body into his, needing him near me, the sensation of his fingers was unlike anything I had ever experienced and I wanted to cry out from the pleasure I could feel building inside me.

Edward pushed the covers back so he could see me naked, for the first time. I heard his breath catch as I watched him look down my body and back up. This was not the time to feel self conscious.

"Bella, you are….stunning," he breathed into my ear, then proceeded to kiss and suck his way down my neck, across my collar bone to my breasts. He took one of my nipples into his mouth, sucking and nipping at it hungrily. I could hardly breath.

His fingers were slowly picking up their pace, and I was on the edge.

"Edward…..Edward I want you inside me," I could hardly speak but I had to get that out. I was desperate for him to enjoy this as much as I was.

But he shook his head, and continued to slide his fingers in and out, never letting up on my clitoris. "No Bella, I want you to have this. This is all about you."

I gave into it, letting the pleasure build until I couldn't hold it anymore. My orgasm was more powerful and intense than anything I'd ever experienced. I grabbed the pillow and pulled it over my head biting into it as I came, my body arching and my legs bending upwards in response. Only letting go of the pillow as the sensation began to subside and I knew I wouldn't need it to muffle the sounds coming from my throat, and no one would hear me calling his name.

My body arched up to Edward, and as I briefly opened my eyes I could see him watching me intently, a small smirk on his beautiful godlike face. He was very amused with himself. I pushed his hand away from me, needing to take in the moment, needing to calm down. Placing the pillow back over my face with the embarrassment of just completely letting go like that in front of some one. But Edward ripped it away from me as I smiled from the sensation that was still coursing through my body.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N Hope you like this one. I'm going away for the weekend so I'm not going to be able to update again until Monday. But I'm pretty sure this will keep you going until then. Enjoy! **

**CHAPTER 13**

**EPOV**

Bella shocked the shit out of me when I got into bed and wrapped my body around hers only to find she was naked. Sleeping next to Bella at night was literally torture. Not being able to touch her in the way that I wanted. So, relieving myself before I got into bed with her had become a much needed habit. But why the fuck did I have to choose to do it tonight, of all nights.

There were quite literally no words to describe what I was feeling for Bella right now. The blush that rose up her chest and across her beautiful face when she came was intense. I wanted to rip the pillow away so I could see her face through all of it, but she moaned so loudly I knew it was necessary. I watched her as she came down from her high, and she caught her breath. Watching her was the most incredible feeling, knowing that I could do that to her, I didn't care that I wasn't going to get lucky tonight.

In that moment I realized I was in love with her. My feelings hadn't changed, I just recognized what they were. And it was love.

She was laying there, completely naked, her eyes closed as her breathing became more shallow and regular. There was nothing covering her naked body and I lay there next to her, my head propped up on one arm, mesmerized by her.

Bella slowly opened her eyes and peaked over at my, grinning at me very shyly. She rolled in towards me throwing her leg over mine drawing me closer.

"Thanks for that." And she planted her lips on mine sweetly.

"Any time beautiful."

"Hmmmmm, you might just regret that you said that."

"Oh I strongly doubt that, you have no idea how amazing that was to watch, and incredibly erotic. I could watch you do that all day."

She giggled and buried her head into my shoulder. I reached down and pulled the covers up over us, drawing her closer to me, sighing with satisfaction at the sight that I had just seen. I reached over and turned the light off. I could feel Bella pull her head up.

"What, isn't it your turn?" She said as she ran her hand up the inside of my thigh. I gently pulled it away.

"No little sweet one, tonight was about you. I can wait." I felt her sigh and her head rested once more on my shoulder.

In the morning we both woke early, Bella was still naked in my arms. She rolled over and smiled gently at me. I tried to keep my hands off her so I wound my arms around her tightly trapping them underneath her.

"What are you thinking?" She had a sad look on her face.

"I was just thinking about after you graduate. I know we haven't talked about it much, but Alice already told me you're moving to Seattle……" It sounded like she wanted to say more, but she was holding back.

I placed my lips on her forehead and then tried to look into her eyes as reassuringly as possible.

"I'm going to miss you so much Bella." And I would. She had become everything to me, and I couldn't bare the thought of leaving her. But she would only be a few hours away by car. "But I'm going to see you on the weekends."

She smiled, but I could tell there was defeat behind that look, and her eyes were a little watery. It broke my heart to see her like this. Hence the reason I'd been avoiding this particular conversation.

She looked at me and tried to smile.

"Are you excited about going, I mean, it will be such a big change, but it will be so much fun. Getting away from your parents, living with new friends and all that."

I shrugged. "I don't know, there's a lot of upside, but there's also one really big downside."

"What's that?"

I looked at her and shook my head, why was she asking that? "You silly. Bella, I wish we had more time together like this. I wish we hadn't wasted so much time when you first moved to Forks. I knew right from the first time I saw you that I wanted to be with you. And I've never felt like this about anyone else, not even close. If I could take you with me Bella I would. I'm hoping above all else that we can be together when you graduate. Even if you don't want to be at uni in Seattle, I'll go wherever you are."

She smiled up at me with those big warm brown eyes. That seemed to placate her for now. Our conversation made me realize that we had wasted too much time already. I had to do something about making her understand how much I wanted her. I had to come up with some sort of plan.

**BPOV:**

As Alice, Edward and I got out of the car at school on Friday morning Edward asked Alice to walk ahead and give us a minute.

"Bella?" I wasn't sure, but he looked a bit nervous.

"Yeah?"

"Are you able to come over tonight, and stay?"

"Yeah, I guess so. After I tell Charlie I'm going to the prom with you tomorrow I'm pretty sure he won't be letting me out of his site until you've gone to Seattle. Why, what have you got planned?"

"Hmm, never you mind. We'll drop past your place on the way home and pick up some over night stuff."

"OK, anything in particular I need to bring?" I was being quite openly flirtatious now.

"Nope….." he bent down and whispered into my ear, affectionately placing a hand on my waist and drawing me into him. Anyone could have seen us at that moment, and he didn't seem to care, "…..the less you bring the better."

I giggled at him, madly blushing, turned and walked with him towards class.

For the rest of the day I couldn't concentrate, I had no idea what he had planned. Edward had hardly said anything to me, but as he whispered into my ear the heat from his body against mine and the feeling of his breath against my neck made my heart flutter, memories vividly flooding into my mind from the night before. I knew he was mine, but there was something about the public display that excited me. Usually if he wanted to do something like that he would drag me into a hidden alcove where no one was watching.

At lunch time I was in the cafeteria getting my lunch, Alice was just ahead of me already at the drinks fridge. I felt someone come up behind me, I immediately knew it was Edward, his hand was on my ass. None of the other guys at school were in the habit of being so forward. Actually, come to think of it Edward wasn't either in public, but still. He bent down and whispered into my ear.

"Do you have any idea how badly I want you right now Bella? You are so fucking sexy you drive me insane."

_Oh my god._ I felt my breath shorten, my cheeks blush and the heat between my legs was intense. Edward quickly pulled away from me, knowing his teasing had had the desired effect.

"Have a good lunch Swan." I stared after him, mouth agape, as he walked away leaving me there, breathless. He turned back to me briefly, the side of his mouth turned up in a deadly grin. He was killing me today, I wasn't sure I was going to make it to tonight. Not that we'd really be able to let go with his family in the house. Unless he planned on taking me out. God I hoped we were going out somewhere alone, this was killing me. I was quite prepared to jump him in his car if need be.

Alice turned and looked at me.

"You two make me want to puke."

"As if you wouldn't be like that if Jasper was here." With that comment she looked away wistfully and sighed.

"Yeah, you're right. I can't wait 'til tonight, I'm going to his house for the night. Mom thinks I'm staying at your place though, getting everything ready for you for the prom tomorrow – so don't say a word OK."

"But I'm staying at your place."

She looked at me blankly for a couple of seconds, then a small smirk and a look of understanding crossed her face. "So that's what he's been up to."

"What?" But she didn't say anything. "What Alice, tell me."

"Nup." She shook her head still smirking. "Not saying one word." She laughed out loud now. There was no way she was going to tell me what was going on so there was no point in pursuing it.

Just then Lauren and Jessica walked up behind us and walked to a table with us. As we sat down Jessica and Lauren began talking about prom. Alice just rolled her eyes at me.

"Alice, Bella. You're never going to believe it, I got a date to the prom, and I've only been here a week." We both feigned interest.

"Oh really, that's great Lauren."

"So…….aren't you going to ask me who I'm going with?" She was beside herself with excitement. Alice and I both just sort of looked at her, not really interested.

We both reluctantly chimed in at the same time, "Who?"

"Well, he wasn't my first choice. My first choice has some other date, which reminds me Alice, who _is_ your brother taking to prom." My heart started to race now. Edward and I were going to the prom together, but we hadn't discussed openly talking about our relationship. We hadn't even discussed whether we were 'boyfriend' and 'girlfriend' yet, although I assumed we were. I just wasn't ready for questions yet.

But luckily Alice was onto it for me.

"You still haven't told us who _you're_ going to prom with yet. So who's the lucky guy?" She leaned in looking fascinated with Lauren now. I'd have to remember to thank her later.

"Oh, you know Rob Barnes, I'm going with him." Puke. He was such a sleaze bag. He'd already asked half the girls at school to go with him, but they all knew better by now.

"Oh, you should have a fabulous night. And tell me about what you're wearing." God love her, Alice had completely deflected the conversation away from who Edward's mystery date was.

--

I jumped out of Edward's car, raced up to my bedroom and threw a few things into my overnight bag. I also very quickly got changed into some very cute, very sexy underwear. I then chucked the clothes I'd had on all day back on so he wouldn't be any the wiser.

"You were quick."

I smiled over at him as I did my seatbelt up. Why waste time apart I thought to myself.

We arrived at his house a short while later. Edward held my hand as we walked into the house, wrapping his arms around me and pulling me in for a very passionate kiss as soon as the door was closed. It appeared Esme wasn't home, this was a good sign. It never ceased to amaze me the feelings that would course through my body when he kissed me like this.

He pulled away and smiled cheekily at me, it reminded me of the grin he shot me in the cafeteria at lunch time as he walked away from me. Which reminded me!

"Hey, what was that little display in the caf today at lunch." I tried to look mad at him, slapping him lightly on the arm. His arms were still around my waist.

His face fell in disappointment. "Don't you like public displays of affection?"

"No, no it wasn't that. It was what you said to me. And then you just walked away, with that killer grin. You just left me………standing there. I would have begged for more if you'd have given me the chance."

"…..Is that right?"

I grinned sexily at him. If we had the house to ourselves I was going to make the most of it. I changed the subject…..slightly.

"So, what have you got planned."

He dropped his hands from around my waist and pulled me to the lounge room.

"Well, I managed to get Mum and Dad to go to Seattle for the night to have dinner with Emmett and Rosalie….." I stopped in my tracks. "And you know Alice is at Jasper's…."

_Ahhh, so that's what Alice meant._

"…so you and I have the house to ourselves tonight Swan."

He plonked himself down on the lounge, looking up at me with his beautiful green eyes. I couldn't resist him anymore. With what had happened last night and everything he'd done to me at school today, I just couldn't stand it anymore.

I straddled his legs and sat in his lap, taking his face in mine and drawing him towards my lips. I ran my hands through his beautiful bronze hair and murmured his name, "Edward…."

His hands pulled me firmly into him and I could feel his hardness already against me. I moaned in pleasure, surprised at how quickly the intensity of our feelings for each other rose to the surface. His hands wondered gently up my back, and then back down, becoming more firm as they ran down my thighs, and then back up, this time underneath my skirt, which was mostly hitched up around my ass anyway.

"Bella, I wasn't joking today when I said I want you. I wanted to fuck you right then and there." He was talking as his firm lips moved across my jawline and down my neck. Back up to my ear.

I pulled my head away from him and looked deeply into his eyes, getting lost in their depths. I stood up, putting my hand out for him to take. This time he didn't ask me where we were going, we both knew this time that neither of us were going to say no. Both knowing that we'd wasted too much time already and we weren't going to have another opportunity like this.

**EPOV:**

I wasn't sure how me made it up two flights of stairs without ripping each others clothes off. Perhaps it was the knowledge that we weren't in a rush, we had all night to appreciate each other. Although we'd been inside the house for less than five minutes, so who was I kidding.

As Bella stepped into my bedroom I already had my hands around the bottom of her t-shirt. I pulled it up from behind her, her arms raised above her head to help speed things up. She turned to face me in the cutest bra I'd seen her in yet. Although I wasn't sure cute was the word for it. She quickly pulled her skirt off.

"What do you think." She put her hands on her hips, trying to be very sexy. The bra and panties were awesome. They wear a dark dusty pink, with tiny little black dots, with little bows. But it was the shape of the bra that was super sexy, it was very…..uplifting or something. Whatever it was she looked fucking hot.

"Have you had these on all day Swan."

"Ah huh."

"If I had have known that I would have raced you off at lunch time."

"Well, now you know what you were missing out on, you won't be so quick to run away next time." I had her around the waist, kissing her along her shoulder.

"Have no fear of that Swan, I'm not leaving you alone in public ever again. You're mine." She was already undoing my jeans. I helped her out a little by pulling my t-shirt off. It never ceased to amaze me how much she blushed whenever I did that. She would always look away from my face and watch her hands as she ran them over my chest and down my abs.

I picked Bella up and took her to my bed, laying her down so I could be on top of her. Before I lay down though I admired the beautiful girl who was on my bed, staring up at me with lust. I knelt on the bed over her and pulled her underpants off her, throwing them into the corner somewhere, I didn't care where, and then I quickly pulled my boxers down and lowered my self on top of her. She gasped quietly on seeing me completely naked for the first time. I hoped that was a good sign.

As I lowered myself her legs came up and pulled me down onto her eagerly. I would one arm around her body pulling her into me. But it wasn't close enough. I gently kissed her, down her neck across her shoulder, down to her breasts, I pulled her bra down, exposing her now hard nipples. I could feel her hands running though my hair, and she moaned softly from the pleasure.

"Edward…..Edward I want you inside me." I ran a hand down her body, between her legs and gently began to massage her. She was incredibly wet already.

"No, Edward, I don't mean like that."

I pulled away and looked at her. She was smiling tentatively at me.

"Are you sure you're ready." She nodded gently at me. I pulled my arm out from underneath her. I could feel her wetness against my rock hard erection. I was scared I was going to hurt her, but the look on her eyes made it impossible to resist her for one second longer. I gently pushed forward, easing in gently, then pulling out a little. The second time I thrust deeper and I heard her gasp. I sensed it was painful for her but her feet dug into my ass pulling me into her again. Her body arched up to me and the look on her face was no longer one of pain, but pure pleasure.

"Are you OK Bella?"

She opened her eyes and smiled seductively at me, she was beginning to look satisfied, as if finally getting what she'd wanted all along. I began to thrust in and out and I could feel her hips move under mine as if she needed me to go deeper. I lifted both of her legs so her knees were bent, she threw her head back and moaned louder this time as I continued to thrust in and out. For me it was becoming too much and I could sense it was for her too. I could feel my release coming and I prayed to god she was enjoying this as much as I was. I couldn't keep it in any more, and neither could she.

"Fuck…Edward." I felt her tighten around me and then we both came together. I had never felt anything like it before. My own satisfaction coupled with the look on her face as she came. I collapsed on top of her and she would her legs and arms around me. Both of us panting, trying to catch our breath.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Thank you so much for the Reviews. And a very special thanks to Dazzled Eyes22. I love the detail in your reviews, it makes fretting about the little things that much more worth it. Hopefully I've ironed out one or two things for you in this chapter.**

**And a noteable mention to the following reviewers – thanks guys!!**

**Dolphin4442**

**Delina Cullen**

**EdwardandEmmettLover**

**FlamingHeart1974**

**Faniac**

**Kaz-i-mir-6**

**Chapter 14**

**EPOV**

We lay in each other's arms for a long time, it was only four o'clock in the afternoon and we had just made love for the first time. I looked down and Bella still had a smile on her face. The cute little thing.

She slowly lifted her head to look up into my eyes, she looked…….serene. I wanted to ask her how it was for her but it was pretty clear. I wanted to keep her here forever, but that wouldn't be possible, or practical. I wanted to tell Bella that I was in love with her, but the timing seemed a little off, like I was just saying it because I was in such a great mood having just had sex for the first time.

She sighed and then propped her head up on her arm.

"So, when you said before that you were never going to leave me alone again in public….I guess that means that you and I are….like……officially going out?" She was raising her eyebrows asking me for permission.

I smiled at her and pulled her in tighter, I should be telling her now that I love her, but I wanted it to be special, not said to appease her. "Bella, I consider you my girlfriend, I hope that's OK?" Bella looked up at me and smiled happily nodding her head. "And I hope you think of me as your boyfriend?"

She smiled and nodded at me again, sighing and burying her head into my shoulder.

"Apart from Alice, Jasper, Em, Rose and your parents have you told anyone about us?" she asked.

"Well, yeah, Tanya knows." Bella stiffened a little. "She was really good about it, and very encouraging so don't worry. And a few of the guys from school know that I'm taking you to the prom, and suspect there's probably something more going on. How about you?"

"Well Alice is my best friend so that counts that I've told someone…"

"No it doesn't, I told her about us you little cheat!"

"OK, then no, I haven't told anyone about us. But I think Mike probably knows, and it wouldn't surprise me if Jessica has figured something out as well. She usually has such a close eye on you that I'm sure she's seen us sneaking off together. And I can't wait to see the look on Lauren's face tomorrow night."

"Oh, so I'm just a piece of ass to you am I, a piece of eye candy to make your friends jealous?" I said teasingly.

"Well, yeah, I have no interest in your personality. Really I've just been working on getting you to ask me to the prom so I could stick it to all the girls in school who have the hots for you. Thought it would be a good boost to my ego." She was grinning from ear to ear.

I playfully grabbed her and pulled her up on top of me. She was straddled over my body, sitting up, her hands roaming my chest and abs.

"……although I don't consider Lauren one of my friends, and Jessica, well, I don't think she and I are going to stay in contact when we leave school if you know what I mean."

"Yeah, she doesn't really strike me as your sort of person. I'm starving, let's get dressed and get something to eat. And do put that underwear back on, I want the pleasure of pealing it off you again later!"

She slapped me playfully on the chest and climbed off the bed, looking for her clothes which were strewn around the room.

**BPOV**

Edward and I spent the afternoon and night snuggled up on the lounge watching TV. Neither of us seemed to want to let go of each other, so watching tv seemed the best option.

Edward heated up pasta for dinner that his mother had prepared for him during the day. Good thing she'd made enough for two. It just made me think she knew exactly what each of her children was up to, and she knew I would be here and not with Alice. I guess while ever they were getting good grades and weren't out drinking Esme was OK with the current arrangement.

After the movie Edward got up from the lounge and held his hand out for me.

"Come here, I want to show you something."

He led me to his piano and motioned for me to sit beside him. He began to play. It was a tune I'd never heard before but it was beautiful. As it came to an end he looked over at me and smiled shyly.

"What was that?"

"Did you like it?" It looked important to him, but what wasn't to like?

"It was…," I was struggling to come up with the words to do it justice, "…..beautiful."

He hesitated for a moment, as if not wanting to say something. "I wrote it…….for you."

My heart literally lurched in my chest, "you wrote that……for me?" I wasn't sure what shocked me more, that he wrote such a breathtaking piece of music, or that he wrote it for me.

Edward nodded his head. He turned and cupped my face in both of his hands, leaned in and placed a very soft delicate kiss on my lips. He pressed his forehead to mine and looked deeply into my eyes.

"I love you Bella."

Oh my god, he loved me. A tear escaped my eye. The emotion of what he had just shown me and what he just said to me was overwhelming. I kissed him fiercely, wrapping my arms around his neck and drawing myself closer to him.

"I love you too Edward." I said through tear covered eyes.

"I know."

I looked at him inquisitively.

"You tell me when you're sleeping all the time." Oh my god, I wander how long that had been going on?

"Why are you crying Bella?"

"No one has ever done something like that for me before. Have you got any idea how beautiful that song was?"

"Have you got any idea how beautiful you are Bella?"

He placed his lips on mine again, this time with an urgency that told me he needed me. He swiftly picked me up and pulled my legs around so that I was straddled over him, my legs wrapped around his waist. I heard the keys on the piano clink as my back gently grazed along them. He fumbled behind him and closed the lid over the keys.

He pulled away and looked at me, there was a mischievous look in his eye.

"You know……there's something I've always wanted to do," he murmured into my ear.

"What's that?" I had no idea what he was thinking.

"Well…..no, I'm not going to tell you……I think I'll just show you."

He pulled my t-shirt up over my head. Now I was with him!

I heard a breathless sigh as he looked down over my body, pushing me backwards so I was leaning back on the piano, his hand running from my face, down my neck and between my breasts. I felt his smooth hands run around my ribcage to the small of my back where he pulled me back up to him. I lifted his t-shirt over his head.

Holding me around my ass he lifted me so I was sitting on top of the lid that covered the piano keys, my feet propped precariously against the stool for support. Edward's warm hands ran up the inside of my thighs and I felt his thumbs slip under my underwear and gently start rubbing against me. I threw my head back in ecstasy at his touch.

"Bella?"

"Ah huh," I breathed, although I was pretty sure I wasn't going to hear a word of what he had to say, I was in heaven.

"I've imagined you like this so many times." But I heard that. I pulled my head up to look at him, and as I did he moved two of his fingers inside me. I moaned loudly and the look on my face must have given it all away because the smile on his face was one of great triumph. He ran his fingers in and out of me while I writhed from the pleasure. But I wanted more.

"Edward." I grabbed his hand and made him stop. He seemed to understand and he pulled my underpants off. As he did that I pulled at the button to his shorts and pushed his shorts and boxers down in one go, but before they fell to the floor he pulled something out of his pocket.

The mischievous grin was back on his face as he kissed me, running his tongue along my upper lip. He was trying to distract me from the condom he was fumbling with.

"Well aren't we prepared, you had one in your pocket?"

"I told you, I've imagined us doing this before."

"I see." He pulled my body forward just slightly so I was sitting precariously on the edge of the piano. He pulled my legs up so they were wrapped around his waist. I could feel his hardness pushed up against me. And then he slowly pushed his way inside me. I arched my body up towards him as he groaned in pleasure. His hands were on my hips, supporting himself as he slowly thrust in and out.

I moaned as he went deeper and deeper. He moved one of his hands up behind my back and unsnapped my bra. I was practically naked now, only my skirt pushed right up around my hips as Edward and I made love against his piano.

Edward began thrusting faster, sensing that I wasn't going to be able to balance on the edge of the piano forever, and I wasn't going to balance on the edge of the tightness that was very quickly bringing me to ecstasy.

"Ah.. Edward," I moaned.

"Bella, I love you so much." I grabbed his shoulders pulling him into me. His mouth pressing over mine as his thrusts came faster and harder. I could feel his erection get even harder just before he came, moaning my name, "Bella!" And just as he did I let myself go, tightening the grip my legs had around his body.

Edward stood there, his arms wrapped tightly around my body, holding me tightly against him, trying to get his breath back. He pulled away and cupped my face in his hands. He leaned his forehead against mine, the mischievous grin was back.

"So, was that just as you imagined Cullen?"

"That was so much fucking better than I ever imagined it wasn't funny Swan. All thanks to you."

"Oh, I can guarantee it wasn't all thanks to me, you did a pretty good job yourself."

We giggled at each other as I climbed down, looking around for various pieces of clothing. My bra was on the piano strings under the lid. Edward had to reach in and fish it out.

"Need this?" He said twirling it around his finger.

"Not if you're going to keep ripping it off me I won't!" I pulled my t-shirt on over my head, Edward still twirling my bra around. He looked approvingly at me in the tight fitting t-shirt, showing every curve of my breasts and my very hard nipples.

"Well, I think I like that look so much better anyway!" He said looking down.

"Yes, but it's not really an every day look is it?" I said flirtatiously.

"Well, whenever I'm around it is! Just make sure you cover up whenever Newton is in your vicinity." I playfully slapped him on the shoulder.

"Edward!!"

"He still has the hots for you you know?"

"That's not true!"

"Oh, I can assure you it is. What you said before about him suspecting we're together. I'm pretty sure he knows and he's as jealous as hell."

"How do you know?" I asked inquisitively.

"The way he looks at me whenever I'm anywhere near you. He positively seethes, it's hilarious. Just imagine how he's going to feel on Monday when everyone in school knows we're together!"

"Oh, don't be awful to him." I was feeling sorry for Mike, although I don't know why really.

"Come on Swan, I'm tired."

"Do you mind if I have a shower before we go to bed?" Edward lifted his eyebrow suggestively.

"Not at all, as long as I can join you." I blushed like crazy. I wasn't exactly sure why. After what he'd done to me this afternoon, twice, I had absolutely nothing to hide.

"OK, but no funny business OK. I'm too tired."

We were half way up the stairs by this stage.

"Me too, I promise I won't try anything in the shower." I'm pretty sure he said _like hell_ under his breath as we reached the top of the stairs and headed for the bathroom.

Edward closed the door behind us, then reached in and turned the shower on. As it warmed up we got undressed, standing naked in front of each other. We'd had sex twice now but I still hadn't really had the chance to fully to appraise his body. As he turned and stepped into the shower I saw his naked ass clearly for the first time, it was spectacular.

He turned around and caught me looking at him, I quickly closed my mouth which had popped open.

"Were you perving on me Swan?"

"Well, yeah, isn't that the whole idea of showering together?" I stepped into the shower and under the warm water. His arms wound around me as he kissed me sweetly, the water running all around us.

Edward grabbed the soap and gently ran his soapy hands over my shoulders, and down my arms. It was all very sweet rather than sexy.

When we were done we wrapped ourselves in our towels and went back to his room, towels quickly falling to the floor when we got there. We climbed into bed naked next to each other, and wrapped ourselves around each other. Exhausted.

"When did I first tell you that I love you Edward?" God I hope this wasn't too embarrassing.

"The night of our first date." Oh god that was worse than I thought.

I groaned and buried my head into his shoulder embarrassed at having admitted something like that to him so quickly. "Do I say it very often?"

"Most nights when I'm awake to hear it you say it at least once."

I groaned again. "I'm so sorry."

"What? It's so sweet Bella, I love it. I'm just so sorry I didn't say it back to you sooner. I was waiting for the perfect moment."

"Well I think today at the piano was definitely the perfect moment."


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Hi All. Sorry this is a bit of short one. I didn't have time to completely finish the prom scene, but I'm going away tomorrow night so won't be able to update. And I didn't want to leave you for two whole days without anything. So here's part 1, hope you like it. There's more to come on prom than this!**

**CHAPTER 15**

**BPOV**

Charlie was sitting in the kitchen when I got home on Saturday morning. I wasn't sure whether I should go straight in and tell him about Edward or bring it up later. I figured if I waited and looked nervous it would look like I was trying to hide something. Which I was, but he didn't need to know that.

"Dad?"

"Bells." I sat down at the table with him.

"So, I have a date tonight."

"Is that right? Who's the lucky guy?" _This is a good start._

"Edward Cullen. He's taking me to the prom."

He raised his eyebrow at me, but I didn't flinch, I just looked him straight in the eye, wondering when in the hell this was going to turn ugly.

"The prom? Doesn't sound like you're sort of thing Bells."

"Well, Edward asked me, and I want to go with him." I think I must have been blushing a little.

"So….all this time you've been spending at the Cullen's…..it's not just about spending time with Alice then?"

"Dad….? I'm old enough to have a boyfriend." _Probably shouldn't have said the B word._

"Oh, so he's your boyfriend is he?"

"I didn't say that." I wasn't denying it so I wasn't technically lying, "but it shouldn't be a problem if he is, I'll be 18 soon."

"Yeah, well, we'll see. Is he coming to pick you up tonight?"

"Yes Dad, he'll be here at 6.30."

"Well, I'll be waiting." I'd better warn Edward, although maybe it would be best not to make him more nervous. I stood up from the table. "So have you got something to wear?" He said gesturing with his hands at my body. It was kind of sweet, but completely awkward. He was trying to do the mom job.

"Um, yeah, I've borrowed something of Alice's."

**EPOV**

As I stepped out of the car at Bella's I wasn't sure what to expect with her father. I'd never really had anything to do with the chief of police. I figured that had to at least be something in my favor. The fact that he was aware I had had many, many, many opportunities to sleep with his daughter, and had a few times, was a definite negative. And it was the reason I was shitting myself as I knocked on the door.

As the door opened I prayed to god that Bella opened the door and Charlie had been called into work. No such luck.

"Chief Swan."

"Edward." I put my hand out and he shook it then stood there looking at me for an uncomfortable moment. I rocked back and forth on my heels, not quite sure what to do from here.

"Well…..I guess you'd better come in. I'm sure she'll be down in a minute."

He didn't even yell up for her. I hoped she could hear that I was here, waiting was excrutiating. A few moments later I heard footsteps at the top of the stairs.

I looked up and there she stood, at the top of the stairs. She slowly descended the stairs in a full length cornflower blue dress. It seemed to float down in front of her. She stood beside me looking amazing, even more amazing than she did the night of the wedding, which I didn't think was possible.

"Hi."

"Hi." I didn't want to take my eyes off her, but Charlie was breathing down my neck.

"So, we won't be late Chief Swan."

"Well, just you make sure you're not."

"Shall we go?"

"Um, yeah. See ya Dad. Don't wait up alright."

We walked out through the front door and onto the front porch. With Charlie out of sight I had to tell Bella how she looked.

"Bella, you're stunning. I….." I was quite literally lost for words. I got a better look at her now that we were out of her father's watchful eye. Her hair was up, _hmmm, better access to her neck for later_. The neckline of her dress ran just across the top of her bust, which seemed to subtly lift her breasts up. It came in very tightly down to her waist and then fell, in a kind of floaty way down the rest of her body. She must have had a fairly high pair of heels on because she seemed much taller than usual.

I opened the car door for her and she gingerly picked up her dress and got in.

I got into my side of the car and breathed a sigh of relief. I turned to Bella, and pulled a little aqua box out of my pocket.

Her eyes bulged as I handed her the gift. Alice had helped me choose it on line.

"Edward……you really shouldn't have."

She pulled at the little white bow and pulled the lid off the little box. She fingered the silver chain with the two interlocking circles.

She looked up at me, "I love you Edward. Will you help me put it on?" She pulled it out of the box, undid the clasp and handed it to me. She shifted in her seat so that I could put the necklace around her neck.

She looked back at me and beamed. "OK, let's go."

"How did it go with your Dad?"

"Not sure……OK I guess. But he's not stupid."

**BPOV**

As we pulled up in the car park I could already feel people looking at Edward's car. Looking to see who the best looking guy in school was escorting to the prom. Once I stepped out of the car the only question left remaining would be was I just a date for the night or were we together.

But Edward didn't leave that question hanging in the air for very long. He came around to my side of the car, opened the door and offered me his hand. I stepped out of the car and he put his arm around my waist, drawing me into him very closely and gently kissing me.

"You take my breath away Bella," he murmured reassuringly into my ear. I smiled up at him, compliments never really did sit well with me. "Let's do this hey?"

He gripped my hand in his and led me forward. Several heads turned in our direction as we crossed the car park and ascended the stairs together. As we entered the room there wasn't a pair of eyes in our general area that wasn't looking at us. I felt incredibly uncomfortable about it. Maybe this would have been easier if we'd gone public at school, or told a few more people, or been the first to arrive, instead of making such a grand entrance. But after our time together last night I wouldn't change a thing. If we'd gone public before now we may never have had that opportunity.

Tanya was the first to approach us, she came over and kissed both Edward and I on the cheek. She told me I looked beautiful and she joked with us for a minute. But she didn't mention anything about us being together. I sensed that she was jealous, but she was hiding it very well. It appeared she was putting her long term friendship with Edward above her current infatuation.

I spotted Jessica across the room, and she spotted me. But from where I was standing I could see she couldn't see Edward. She smiled at me with a surprised look on her face, but she smiled sweetly and walked in my direction.

"Bella!" She exclaimed and ran towards me. She stopped pretty quickly when she saw Edward standing very close to me, his fingers intertwined with mine. Her mouth popped open.

"Oh my god, Bella, you didn't tell me you were coming!" Well at least she didn't look pissed off.

"Edward only asked me a couple of days ago."

"Oh…….right?" She was still looking confused though.

Edward wasn't really paying her any attention, he was talking to Tanya and a couple of his friends. But I could tell he knew she was there. He let go of my hand and put his arm around my shoulder, lightly caressing my arm, and then moving his hand around my waist, pulling me in.

"So……..are you and Edward like……..together or something?" She said under her breath to me so Edward wouldn't hear her.

"Um…..yeah….we are," I nodded

"Oh my god," she squeaked, her voice rising an octave as she said it. I couldn't tell what she was thinking, shocked mostly. "Well, have a good night. I mean….I'll see you on the dance floor or something I guess." She walked away looking back towards us just as Edward reached down and placed a kiss sweetly on my neck.

"Do you think she got the idea we're together?" He murmured into my ear and then grinned at me.

"Yes," I playfully punched his shoulder. "I can't believe you did that to her."

"Why? She needed to know I'm yours!!"

"Well….you'll keep Cullen!"

"Come dance with me." He was standing in front of me now, holding both of my hands in his.

"Uh huh, you didn't tell me we'd be dancing."

"Is it so much to ask to dance with my girlfriend at prom?" He exclaimed with a sigh.

"Girlfriend!" I heard a shriek next to us. It was Lauren. She was standing ready to pounce on Edward when he called me his girlfriend. We both turned and looked at her, both of us not sure where to look. Although I'm pretty sure Edward was trying not to look out of politeness to me rather then not wanting to look.

Lauren was standing there in a bright red halter neck dress. Her boobs pushed up into our faces, with diamantes trailing down between her dress drawing attention straight there. Not that it was needed. Her lipstick matched the color of her dress and she had a lot of eye make up on. There was a split that went all of the way up the side of her thigh.

Before either Edward or I had a chance to say anything she stormed off in a huff.

We both turned back to each other and laughed. Before I knew it Edward was dragging me onto the dance floor. _Damn it_.

He pulled me in closely and wrapped both of his arms around my waist.

"Did you get a load of that?" I asked him.

"It was a little hard not to. I think everyone is getting a load of that tonight."

"So were you hoping I'd be in a dress like that?" I wanted to stir him up, hopefully it would draw attention away from my awkwardness on the dance floor.

"God no, you are so much sexier than her it's not funny. I prefer a little bit more subtlety when it comes to girls. You're perfect just the way you are."

"Remember that discussion we were having yesterday about me not wearing a bra?" He eyed me suspiciously and nodded. I reached up on my tip toes and whispered into his ear, "well I'm not wearing any underwear tonight." I blushed as I said it.

"You're fucking kidding me right?"

I slowly moved my head from side to side, smiling at him as seductively as I could, "nope."

"We are so getting out of here it's not funny."

**A/N: Sorry to cut it short there. There is still so much to go of prom. We haven't seen the last of Lauren or Jessica or Tanya yet. As I said I wanted to at least give you something today because I knew so many of you were excited to see Jessica and Lauren's reactions and I didn't want you to have to wait until I got back!!**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: I'm so so so so sorry for not updating sooner. Personally I really hate it when you're in the middle of a story and it doesn't get updated very often. So I know how you feel.**

**So, the excuses – work, baby, work, husband, and lots of reading of other people's stories (more on those below). But the biggest reason is because now that they're together I get a bit bored with this story so I got really stuck with this chapter. Good news for me is this story is very rapidly coming to an end. The good news for you is I have two more story ideas going around in my head that I'm really loving at the moment. So there will be another couple of stories very soon.**

**Shout outs – as you already know I love Coldplaywhores's stories and she has been going nuts lately – with American Girl and Cabin Fever. As well as Coming To Terms by GinnyW 31.**

**Chapter 16**

**BPOV**

I could see the lust in Edward's eyes when I told him I wasn't wearing any underwear. He cupped my face in his hands and kissed me passionately. If there was anyone in the room who wasn't sure whether we were together or not, they certainly knew now.

"I can't believe you just told me that. That's just mean Bella."

"You deserve it for what you did to Jessica." He just grinned at me throwing his arms around me and started dancing again. Standing there with his arms wrapped around me pulled in close I was aware of just how much I wanted him.

We stayed on the dance floor for a couple of songs and then thankfully Edward decided we should mingle. He held onto either my hand or my waist the entire time we were talking to his friends, some of them I knew quite well from our English class, others I only knew through seeing them around school and sitting with Edward at lunch.

Edward only let me go so I could go to the bathroom. As I entered there was no one there, but I could hear a few people come in after me. I could hear them talking quite loudly about someone.

"…….and that blue dress is so boring I just don't know what it is that Ed sees in her." It was Lauren, although the comment didn't bother me coming from her. I'm glad _she_ found my dress boring.

"I think she's really really pretty…." Jessica. I heard the door open and a third person walked into the bathroom.

"Honestly Jess you have no idea if you think she's pretty……"

I walked out to confront the two girls standing at the basins. Jessica, Lauren & now Tanya all stood there. Lauren looked at me with surprise, Jessica looked at me and smiled, she knew she hadn't done anything wrong. And Tanya just looked from Lauren to Jessica with a filthy look on her face.

"Bella, I love the chain around your neck." Jessica sounded a little nervous and was clearly trying to deflect attention away from their conversation.

"Oh yes Bella it's very sweet. Where did you get _that_?" Lauren was trying to recover.

I fingered the necklace that Edward gave me a few hours earlier. Unsure of what to say in front of the three girls who I knew had their eye on my boyfriend.

"Um…Edward gave it to me."

Jessica's eyes widened in surprise again. "Wow it must be serious then?"

Tanya came closer to inspect my necklace. "It's really beautiful Bella. Tiffany's……" She looked up at Lauren now, "Edward always did have good taste." She looked back at me and winked so that Lauren couldn't see and then walked out of the bathroom. Maybe I had her all wrong. Maybe she wasn't still in love with him. Who knew?

Jessica linked her arm in mine and walked out of the bathroom with me leaving Lauren red faced and seething.

"Sooooo……you have to tell me everything. I can't _tell_ you how jealous I am of you! So, when did you get together?" I was a little taken aback by Jessica's response. She said she was jealous, but it wasn't in a bitchy way, it was open and honest and very sweet.

"Um, about 6 weeks ago I guess."

"So, what happened, tell me about your first kiss. Is he a good kisser, I bet he's a great kisser?" I wasn't going to answer the second question, of course he was a good kisser, but I didn't need to rub it in.

"Well, we were up late talking one night when I was staying at Alice's and he kissed me really sweetly good night, and we've pretty much been together ever since." She wasn't getting any more details.

She looked at me very suspiciously, raising an eyebrow and then grinning from ear to ear. "So……." It sounded like she was putting two and two together, "if you're always staying over at Alice's, that means you're always staying with Edward right? Oh my god Bella! Are you sleeping with Edward?" The last question was said under her breath.

I didn't answer her question, Jessica and I weren't close, there was no way she was getting that much information out of me. Alice didn't even know yet, officially. Although unofficially I was pretty certain she knew something had happened last night. But the blush on my cheeks would have given it away.

"Oh, I'm so glad if it can't be me it's at least someone I know!! As long as it's not Lauren."

"I thought you liked Lauren?" I asked.

"Oh, my god she's driving me insane. She's such a slut it's not funny. She was expelled from her last school you know. For coming onto a teacher. Apparently she started writing him letters, and then tried to seduce him. She's so angry tonight about Edward it's not funny. You should have seen her reaction after she saw you two together earlier. She stormed over to me and said that she'd heard Edward call you his girlfriend, and she just saw red. She was banging on about how hot she thought she looked tonight. She was convinced that with that dress she's wearing she would be able to entice him into her clutches. And I think she's still thinking about giving it a go, so watch out."

I laughed at that. For some reason it didn't phase me. The entire time I'd been standing talking to Jess, Edward had been watching us from the other side of the room. Jessica had noticed too.

"Wow, he really has it bad for you doesn't he? He hasn't taken his eyes off you the entire time we've been standing here."

I just smiled sweetly at her and then walked towards Edward, as if drawn in by that wicked little smile of his.

**EPOV**

My beautiful girlfriend had tormented me all night with the 'no underwear' comment. It was definitely time to get the hell out of this place. After she was finished speaking to Jessica I grabbed her around the waist.

"Let's get out of here." I hoped she agreed because I could see Lauren bearing down on us.

"Oh thank god." She looked relieved. I grabbed her hand and practically dragged her out of there to the car. Charlie was expecting us so I knew I couldn't take her anywhere to have my way with her. Dressed the way she was it was a complete travesty. As I pulled up in front of her house Bella grinned mischievously. I had no idea why. I opened the door for her and took her hand as I walked her to the front porch.

"Would you like to come in Edward?" That mischievous grin was still on her face and it was driving me crazy. Of course I wanted to come in. I wanted to wisk her up to her bedroom and have mad sex her, but her father was a policeman, it wouldn't be the wisest move I'd ever made.

"Charlie would probably prefer it if I didn't," I noted cautiously. Bella turned around and walked inside picking up a note that was on the table and reading it very quickly.

"Well, it just so happens that Charlie isn't home. Didn't you notice there was no squad car out the front. And this note," she turned the note around to show me, "just happens to say that he's been called out and is unlikely to be home any time soon." She looked incredibly satisfied with herself. Hmmm, the night was all of a sudden looking up! But then again.

"Bella, he wouldn't lay a trap for us would he?"

"Charlie? No, he knows if he did something stupid like that I'd never speak to him again and I'd move back to my Mom's."

"I didn't know you were so manipulative?"

"I'm not usually. But when it comes to getting what I want," she said with her hand around my tie coaxing me towards the stairs, "sometimes a little manipulation is necessary." I definitely liked where this was heading! I followed Bella up the stairs. I'd never been into her room before so I was curious to see it. And while I already thought I knew her pretty well I was always interested to find out more about the girl who I was desperately in love with.

But as we entered her room it didn't look like Bella had any intentions of giving me a chance to look around too much. Her arms crept up around my neck and her lips came down on mine with such force that I was a little taken aback.

"Bella….Bella? Your Dad could arrive home at any minute and to be quite honest I don't particularly want to get caught in a compromising position when he has a loaded gun on his hip." But she wasn't having any of it.

"Just live a little Edward, doesn't the idea of getting caught make it that much better?" She was undoing my tie now and I was trying to take her hands away. What was I thinking? I couldn't believe she was offering herself up to me and I was trying desperately to stop her. She was onto me though, so she moved her hands away from my tie looking a little dejected. But there was something about that look that made me think she was still playing her little game and she was going to win. And I was fairly certain she was probably right.

Bella's hands dropped to her sides, and she looked like she'd stopped trying to seduce me. Then I heard the noise. I hadn't notice her hands snake up behind her back and swiftly undo the zipper on her dress. She shrugged her shoulders forward a little and shook them slightly allowing her dress to fall to the floor. _Fuck me_. Bella was standing in front of me with absolutely nothing on. She was right when she'd told me earlier that she wasn't wearing any underwear. She had only had one piece of clothing on.

That was it, I absolutely lost it at that moment. I turned around and kicked the door closed behind me, and then began the frustrating task of getting out of my suit. Why did I haven to have so many pieces of clothing on when she had only one piece. Actually, that wasn't quite right. She was still wearing heels. _So hot_.

Bella helped me with the buttons on my shirt and pants while I pulled my tie off and managed to force my shoes off. Jacket, shirt, singlet, tie, pants, boxers, sox….how ridiculous. All she was wearing was a dress. This just didn't seem fair. But then again she looked as frustrated as I was.

When I was finally naked Bella pushed me back onto her bed, taking complete control of the situation. A hideous thought crossed my mind at that moment that really should have put a stop to everything I planned on doing. If Charlie were to walk in at this very moment would it be better for me if I was on top, or underneath. Personally I didn't care where I ended up as long as it was inside Bella, but I figured it would end better for me if it looked like Bella was in control.

Bella straddled my body and leaned down towards me. And I couldn't have been happier.

"You are so fucking beautiful Bella. I don't deserve you." As Bella moved herself on top of me I listened intently for any noise that may indicate that Charlie was home. I think Bella could tell my attention wasn't fully focused on her because she stopped kissing my chest and looked up at me.

"What's wrong Edward?"

"What do you think is wrong? Your father could come home, so I'm sorry if I'm a little distracted." There was that mischievous grin again. She propped herself up on one arm, her hair falling down towards my face. Her other hand trailed its way down my chest, over my stomach then further down where she wound her hand around my erection, slowly caressing it. All thoughts of Charlie were now well and truly gone. "Fuck Bella," I moaned as her little hand worked wonders around me. My hands instantly ran up the sides of her thighs and then grabbed her pert little ass. I moved my head forward licking and sucking my way down towards her breasts. She threw her head back moaning in pleasure.

All I could concentrate on was what Bella's hand was doing. She knew exactly what to do to me, speeding up and slowing down, keeping me on the edge. But if she kept it up for much longer it was going to be all over and I wanted her to enjoy this as much as I was. I pulled her hand away and she looked a little disappointed. I snaked my hand around her waist and swiftly moved so that she was now lying on the bed beneath me.

I took that moment to look down on her, completely naked beneath me, smiling shyly now. God she knew just how to turn me on, that shy smile had always done it. I began to pepper kisses down her chest and over her breasts.

"Edward……." She was panting now, "…….Edward, I want you now."

I didn't look up at her, instead moving my hand to where I knew she wanted it. "Hmmmm patience Bella." I continued kissing her stomach.

"Edward, Charlie will be home eventually."

I stopped what I was doing with my mouth and looked up at her, but left my hand right where it was. "hmm good point." She reached into her bedside draw and started fumbling around. She really did want me inside her.

I knew Bella was ready for me, but I was conscious that yesterday was the first time we'd had sex. To be quite honest I didn't think she'd be up for it again so soon. But everything about Bella's body was telling me she wanted me, and she wanted me now. I was at her entrance and I slowly slid inside her. Her body arched as I gently thrust, she moaned quite loudly and I winced wondering whether I'd hurt her, or whether the neighbors might hear. But as she wound her legs up around me and pulled me in deeper I knew she was more than OK.

"Fuck Edward…..this just keeps get better every time." I grinned down at her knowing she was enjoying this as much as I was, if that was even humanly possible. I started thrusting harder and faster, knowing that drawing our love making out any longer might result in me being permanently maimed in some way, if I was given the chance to survive at all. I pulled Bella's legs up so they were on my shoulders and she grinned up at me, clearly she liked this new position, but really I'd done it to gain better access to her. As soon as I began rubbing circles around her clit her body arched up and she moaned again.

But seeing her like this meant I was completely on the edge and it wasn't long before I completely lost control of my body, but thankfully not my mind, although I was already out of my mind for this girl. Still inside Bella I continued to help Bella to her climax, which came moments later. Fuck she was beautiful.

"Edward, please tell me you don't have to go home and we can do that again later. I can't imagine how but I know it's going to get better."

"If I could stay I'd stay. But who knows when Charlie is going to be home. And you do want to do this again don't you."

She nodded her head seductively raising an eyebrow at me.

"Then I'd probably better go."

"So I probably won't see you until Monday now will I?" The thought of a day without Bella just made me sad.

"Yeah, I'll pick you up as usual, but you'd better be ready for the onslaught?" Bella looked at me quizzically. "The onslaught from everyone at school once they know we're together. I know lots of boys are going to be pissed at me."

"Well, I've already dealt with your three greatest admirers so it should be easy for me!" She was grinning from ear to ear. But from what I'd heard Lauren was very unhappy and I was a bit worried about what she had planned for school on Monday.


End file.
